legacy of the juubi
by HUNTER with bad grammar
Summary: discontinued and rewritten under the name legacy of madara and the moon
1. Chapter 1 beginning of a legacy

**Legacy of the juubi**

 **Summary multiple crossovers**

 **The potters had triplets Alex, Artemis, and Harry. Alex was named the boy who lived while harry and Artemis where forgotten and dumped at the dursleys until they ran away they are granted power by the juubi both of them now being his legacy they have two goals get revenge against the people that wronged them and complete the task given by the juubi**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please review and give me pointers but please no flames**

 **ninjutsu**

 **''talking''**

 _ **Disclaimer**_  
 _ **I do not own any of the things I am using it all belongs to their respective owners**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Naruto shippuden opening 17 Kaze**

 **Dondengaeshi deta toko shoubu nerau wa ittoushou  
I Can Feel it donna toki datte hikari wo shinjiteru  
**we see harry and artemis in front of potter manner with in front of them the potters and Dumbledore in the shadows until they fall and while falling they age until they both stand in there shinobi gear with the Rinne sharingan behind them and the title above them

 **Nigirishimeta yume ga koboreochisou na toki ni kagitte omoidasu no  
** it shows harry running in his shinobi gear until he does a flip and send a fire and water dragon ad the screen and lunges ad the screen with lightning in his hand until the screen freezes and his name appears

 **Aitsu no ano yasashii kao mune no oku ga mata tsuyoku nareru no  
** shows artemis with the wind and earth around her going wild when chakra chains covered in fire shoot from her back and shoot to the screen when it freezes and her name appears  
 **  
**

 **Bukkirabou no kokoro ni fire gutto kuru ashita wo tsukamitainda  
** shows their friends ad both Hogwarts and the leaf village and then the camera spins and zooms out until it shows the new akatsuki in shadows so that you can't see who they are

 **Mada minu sekai wa kowakunai shinjita mirai desho hora Let's try  
** first shows madara and hashirama then Naruto and Sasuke and then harry and artemis standing next to the sage of the six paths  
 **  
**

 **Kazoekirenai ano namida wa sou sa niji ni kawaru darou Osaekirenai kanashimi mo** **Itsuka wa dakishimerareru kana  
** you see both harry and artemis running towards the screen while dodging the Biju and jumping up with their signature towards obito  
 **  
**

 **Yawa na haato ga uzukidashitara  
** we see both harry and artemis fighting against some of the members of the old akatsuki  
 **  
**

 **Arittake asu ni kisu shite ageyou  
** you see the camera spin and you see harry and artemis fighting wizards until the screen suddenly turns to Gai and lee giving a thumbs up to the screen

 **Furueta mama no chiisana kobushi wo tsuyoku mata nigitte  
** you see harry and artemis shinobi friends fighting the oto and suna shinobi and there wizard friends fighting death eaters  
 **  
**

 **Dondengaeshi deta toko shoubu nerau wa ittoushou  
** you see harry and artemis jumping back arty turning into nine tailed fox and harry using a complete Susanoo until they combine in to one armored kyuubi Susanoo  
 **  
**

 **I Can Feel it donna toki datte hikari wo shinjiteru  
** the screen shows both sides harry and artemis side in the light and voldy and Dumbledore in the shadows

It was a foggy morning in the streets of London. And there were nearly no people on the streets except two six year olds rummaging through trash cans one was a girl with blood red hair and dark green eyes the second child was a boy of the same age with black hair and dark green eyes.

These where artemis and harry no name the two abandoned children of the most ancient house of potter both of them had rejected the name potter because of what the potters did what people didn't know was that both of them had a photographic memory and they still remembered what the potters did.

 **(Flashback no jutsu)**

It was night at potter manner and harry and Artemis where eavesdropping on their parents.

''I think it is for the best if we send Artemis and harry away to someone else'' said albus Dumbledore. ''But why their our children''. Said Lilly potter.

''It's because if we don't they will become jealous of Alex for all the attention that he will get and that will break your family apart'' said albus.

''He is right lils besides you know about the prophecy we have to prepare Alex to face Voldemort again we both no he isn't dead'' said James.

''I understand who will we send them to'' asked lily. ''Your sister perhaps I think she is the best choice''. ''What!'' Shouted lily ''they hate magic albus they hate me and in extension they will hate my children'' said lily with panic in her voice.

''I know but they will never lay their hands on a child no man does that they may not be loved but they will be safe'' said Dumbledore.

''I understand said lily with sadness in her voice. Don't worry lils we will pick them up when they go to Hogwarts then will be a family again it will be like nothing ever happened''. Said James.

''I understand your right it has to be done''. Said lily. ''I don't like it either lily but it must be done for the greater good'' said Dumbledore

 **(Flashback no jutsu kai)**

And with that they were taken to the dursleys the next day to be abused for half a year until they ran away at five years old. After what his uncle tried to do to his sister

 **(flashback no jutsu)**

It had been a year since harry and Artemis where brought to the dursleys. In that time they had been treated like slaves. They had to live in a cupboard under the stairs and had to act as the dursleys punching bag it was half 5 and petunia was out of town with Dudley.

Artemis and harry had been cleaning the whole day and where exhausted they were both in their cupboard hugging each other for warmth because warming the house is a waste of money you freaks don't deserve as aunt petunia said. suddenly they heard the door slam open and their uncle walked in sounding angry.

''Freaks get out here so they did they didn't like it but they didn't have the power to stop him'' he grabbed both of them by the wrist and dragged them to the garage and pulled out his belt buckle.

''It's your fault that I didn't get that promotion isn't it because of your freakishness''. And before either harry or artemis could answer harry got hit across the face with the belt making him fall down on the ground.

''Harry!'' shouted Artemis and she tried to rush to harry side but was pulled back by her wrist and also hit across the face by Vernon.

''You know what'' said Vernon. But when harry looked in his eye he got scared he saw an insane glint in his uncles eyes.

''I think if I got rid of one of you I can get the freakishness out of you''. He turned to harry ''be glad you're better at physical labor boy it saved your life'' and with that he started walking to Artemis who looked at harry for help.

At this point harry was getting angry what right did that waste of space have to try and kill his sister she was the only person he cared about he should die not her. Just as Vernon put his hand around her neck choking the life out of her. Harry grabbed Vernon's old knife and put it behind his back and yelled. ''She shouldn't die you will you waste of space''. He stopped choking her and laughs and how are you gonna do that.

''Like this'' he quickly sprinted to his uncle and stabbed him three times once in the shoulder.''Aaaaaaaaah! You little shit'' he yelled and tried to grab harry he quickly sidestepped and stabbed his arm bringing it closer to the ground and finally stabbed him through the neck killing him.

He quickly grabbed Artemis and they ran. They ran for one hour before they stopped and the things that harry had done started registering in his mind but before harry could have a mental breakdown he was tightly hugged by Artemis who was sobbing and thanking him yet at the same time she also tried to make harry not feel guilty about wat he had done.

But at the end of the day they knew they only had each other. So the made a mutual vow to each other they will always watch each other's back will never betray one another even if the world is against us will still have each other. This was the start of their life on the street but at least they had each other.

 **(flashback no jutsu kai)**

That was three months ago life wasn't easy but they at least had each other they even had a small birthday party for themselves by collecting a bit of extra food the days prier. ''Did you find any food arty ''asked harry hopefully. ''No unfortunately only alcohol bottles'' she said.''Don't worry will find something she said''.

''Well what do we have here boys''. Harry and Artemis looked up and saw a group of thugs. There were about six of them some even carrying weapons. ''Two ity bity children you should be in bed with mommy and daddy'' said a guy who harry guessed was the head thug harry quickly moved to Artemis side and grabbed her hand.

The thug turned to his group and said ''grab them we can sell those kids on the black market''. That was all harry and Artemis had to hear and they immediately ran as hard as their little feet could carry them.

The thugs quickly gave chase during the run both harry and Artemis felt their magic flow through their body making them faster

They ran for twenty minutes until they were exhausted and ran into a dead end . They were quickly cut off by the thugs. The leader also appeared again and said ''both of them are too much trouble grab the girl''.

Three thugs moved forward. Now harry didn't have much fighting experience but he knew the places that hurt on the human body the first threw a sloppy right hook harry quickly stepped inside his guard and hit him In the solar plexus making the thug fall to his knees gasping for air.

The second thug tried tackling him to the ground but harry quickly duct under his arms and punched him in de balls. Unfortunately the third thug thru a quick three punch combo hitting harry the guys punches where so fast he could barely see them. Harry was now on the ground and getting beaten up by three guys while the other thugs where trying to take a struggling Artemis with them

(harry pov)

''Harry! Harry! Harry!'' I heard Artemis scream my name I looked up while being beaten and saw them trying to drag Artemis away.''Hey quit playing around and kill the kid already'' yelled the leader and with that one of them pulled out a knife

Dammit I'm about to die and I won't even have the chance to save my sister is this really my end. To hell with that power if I only had power then I could save her dammit I want to save her even if I have to sell my soul to the devil I will save her

(juubi pov)

The juubi or ten tailed beast was bored he had been sent to the realm of Tartarus after the dead of his last jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki he hated the kid ad first but after a couple of years of watching his memory he started to see him as his annoying grandson

They had traveled the world for three hundred years until Naruto died after which that dammed Shinigami pulled his soul to one of his other worlds where he had the name hades and he put the juubi in the deepest pits of Tartarus

But that didn't stop the juubi instead he started absorbing the power of the monsters and titans down in the pit in the end all of Olympus had tried to stop him but after that battle he absorbed them making him have about fifty tails worth of energy

So now he watched the world with the people he did make friends with the most notable being Nyx the primordial of the night Erebus the primordial of darkness and chaos creator of the universe to be honest he found this world a bit boring so he had a plan to make it more interesting and who better to use then his two most entertaining humans

So for the last week he had been looking for the right moment to start his plan and now was the perfect time ''but first a few small altering's to this world'' he said when his giant red eye with nine tomoe in them started spinning and like that time stopped a little ability he got after defeating Kronos

First all shinobi clans have banks in gringots which will come in handy later. Big Japanese mansion hidden by fidelius charm with jutsu library. Some knowledge from the original Naruto universe list of Hogwarts students the nine keys with the tailed beasts energy and the memory's with it ''check all done'' and like that he turned in to a fifty tailed wolf and disappeared in a swirling vortex

And like that he appeared in front of harry and put a tail on his left hand and on it appeared a black symbol of a crescent moon together with a time delayed memory and body transformation seal he disappeared in to the shadows and said ''let's see if you can entertain me kid'' and with that time resumed

(harry pov)

(play Naruto fighting spirit)

And just as he lunged ad me it happened everything slowed down and my vision became clearer but the weirdest thing was that the one that attacked me had an astral version of himself who was a few seconds faster

I quickly grabbed Vernon's hunting knife that I still had and blocked his knife with my own I locked eyes with my opponent and he looked shocked I quickly disconnected our blades and stabbed him in the throat killing him unfortunately my blade got stuck.

I quickly dashed towards the two who had my sister they quickly overcame their shock and attacked but I still couldn't believe it their moves that where too fast for me before I could see them now. The first threw a straight punch I dodged to the right and channeled magic into my fist then punched him once in his solar plexus and once in his temple incapacitating him

While the last ran at me I quickly grabbed the first thugs knife from the ground and pumped magic into my legs and dashed in front of him and plummeted the knife into his chest.

(end fighting spirit)

He had won he looked in the window of a still closed shop and was shocked his eyes had changed they went from green to red with three tomoe in each eye.

''Are you okay arty''. Harry asked out of breath. But before she could answer harry was pulled away by the last three thugs and thrown though the ground unfortunately he had no more energy to move. ''You killed my men now I'm going to kill you''. You little shit and with that the leader pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

 **(Artemis pov)**

She saw the thug pull out the gun and aim it at her harry. She tightened her fist so much she started drawing blood. Why do I have to be so weak he always has to protect me first from Vernon and now from these pigs. And now he's going to die because I'm too weak. I have to save him he's the only one who cares even if I have to become the devil I will save him

(juubi pov)

He stopped time again and chuckled ''I knew these two would be entertaining now then don't disappoint'' and like that he did the same thing he did to harry only with Artemis the symbol appeared in her right hand and was that of the sun now ''I hope you're as entertaining as your brother and like that he disappeared back into the shadows

(Artemis pov)

And suddenly three golden chains shot from her back one hitting the first guys gun knocking it out of his hand while the last two had the chain breaking their neck before they even figured out what to do unfortunately she was out of energy and fainted not noticing the leader was still alive

(normal pov)

The last thug picked up the gun and walked to the twins with a glare aimed at the twins. ''I will teach you brats not to mess with your betters'' he said while pointing the gun at the twins.

''I wouldn't do that if I where you'' he heard from behind standing there was some kind of wolf made out of shadows with an large amount of tails and red eyes in it with nine tomoe spinning in it

''The fuck are you you freak'' he said while pointing the gun at him. ''This is why I find mortals so annoying always thinking they could beat the unknown''

 **Amaterasu**

And with that everything in the ally was lit on fire with black flames which he put out once only ashes where left

He walked over to them and just like that they disappeared in an swirling vortex if they had stayed a little longer they would have been found by Dumbledore but now he just found an alley with ash in it so he left while muttering about pawns not doing their job for the greater good

 **(hidden mansion)**

They appeared in a swirling vortex the twins still unconscious but before anything happened both where enveloped in an dark green cocoon of energy in which there body became denser their muscles became more flexible they gained the perfect body for a shinobi

They also gained a mission from the juubi gather all nine keys and open the path to your future whether it be creation or destruction the mission basically being get the nine keys live through the memory's in the keys and after that it's your choice.

After two days the cocoons shattered showing the two kids both looked fit even for five year olds they walked to the table in front of them and saw two trays of dinner and a training schedule they picked it up and started reading it

It was a hard schedule but it would make both of them the best they could be so now they just started eating dinner in silence while thinking about the memory's they gained they even got fake lives for when they would relive the memories of the keys.

In those lives they were both born a week before the kyuubi attack they were both orphaned the night of the attack but where soon recognized as prodigy's and every last three months of the academy year they would go on an training trip with Asuma the hokage son they had memories of those years until the last year of the academy meaning that the first key memory probably started there.

They didn't mind that actually they would like to interact with the other genin they even knew of the friendships they had with some of the other genin in that life harry was good friends with Shikamaru who he liked to play shogi having discussions with choji sometimes about what the food of the gods was choji saying it was potato chips while he always said it was curry. He and shino also have a mutual respect towards each other

While Artemis was best friends with Hinata who she helped out of her shy shell and liked to go eat cinnamon buns with while Artemis herself had ramen. Turned out she inherited the famous Uzumaki ramen addiction but she could at least rain herself in her other friend was Ino who she snapped out of her fangirl stage the three of them where actually the three strongest girls in there year. Harry and Artemis however did act cold to everyone but there friends to not be used by those god awful creatures known as fangirls and fanboys.

both twins also became friends with the kurama heiress yakumo kurama they met when she escaped her clan compound in which she was trapped because she couldn't control her bloodline which was basically making illusion real they personally took care of Ido which was an alternate personality who tried to take control but a sharingan some chakra chains and some demonic youki can fix almost any problem unfortunately no one believed them so she is still trapped in her compound training hoping one day she can become a ninja to.

They unfortunately weren't friends with everyone the first one was that banshee sakura Haruno who always screeched that no one was better than her and her Sasuke-kun artemis and harry loved proving her wrong.

The second person they didn't get along with was Sasuke Uchiha he was an arrogant idiot and now with harry included one of the final three Uchiha which made him think he was kami's gift to the world always saying he was an Uchiha elite harry always told Sasuke he is a runt who hadn't even activated his sharingan yet and then to rub salt in the wound he would activate his own sharingan.

The third was Kiba Inazuka the self-proclaimed alpha male of the class who taught women shouldn't be shinobi and to add to his gal he would proclaim artemis his mate which always earned him a beating from the three strongest kunoichi in class

The last one was Naruto Uzumaki but that was more because he was a bit jealous from the memories of the original timeline they knew he will mellow out after team placements so they let him be

They also have a big sister figure in anko mitarashi who they became close to after they helped with her cursed seal

But for them the biggest shock was that in both the Naruto verse and this world they technically weren't brother and sister anymore because of the modification that were made to their body then again they where now also technically half demons.

They didn't know what to do with the situation so they decided to just sleep on it and to start training the next day they had a rough four years to go.

 **Chapter end  
something I like to explain is why they are so possessive towards each other that is because they were pretty much left to raise them self after voldy attack ad a half year of abuse and some months living on the streets where they could only thrust each other is why there so possessive towards each other and that they aren't siblings anymore is in case people want me to pair them up you never know will see where we end up  
What did you think did you like it **  
**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 training

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Ninjutsu**_

 **''talking''  
**

 **Disclaimer I do not own any of the things I am using it all belongs to their respective owners**

 **Chapter start (time skip 4 years harry and Artemis age 10)**

It has been a long four years for harry and Artemis they have trained themselves to the bone with almost no brake for four years. they were about at high chunin level without their seal. Which both where dam proud of they were not yet at the level they wanted to be at they wanted to be about as strong as Naruto and Sasuke during the fourth shinobi war but still they were a match for a lot of witches and wizards the only one who could give them a challenge now would be Dumbledore Voldemort and their inner circles

They learned a lot including history not only about the magical world but about the old hidden cities like konoha they also learned about their own clans the Uchiha and Uzumaki they could read for hours about the cool things their clans did.

They also found out how to create a link to each other so they now shared a mindscape and where able to share their memories but to do that they had to go into the mind scape and give each other however the memory transfer could take up to three hours

he also learned a lot of languages which arty learned in turn. if there was one thing about the sharingan harry loved it is that because of the photographic memory of the sharingan it made studying so dam easy he just had to read it once and they would know it the only thing they had to practice with languages was the pronunciation of the words that's why they had nine out of ten times a language mastered within a month they now both knew English, Japanese, Dutch, German ,French ,Bulgarian and Russian.

Arty started with her sealing heritage she got from the Uzumaki clan and she took to it like a fish to water she already had it mastered in four years while it takes others about a decade

But one of the most surprising things was they found out that they had a demon form now they had to concentrate to keep their human form on so to combat that arty created something similar to Orochimaru curse seal so that they didn't have to concentrate on keeping their form and if they wanted a power up they either had to go first stage which made markings appear on the body and allowed fifty percent of their demon power to be used or second stage which was a full transformation Harry's seal was on his left shoulder and had the form of three tomoe while artemis had it on her right shoulder and took the form of the Uzumaki spiral.

When artemis wend second stage her skin became bone white and her hair turned black. She also gained a mark of the sun on her forehead and grew a pair of bat wings while also gaining a tail in the form of an trident her eyes also became slitted gold.

While Harry's skin and hair became Grey while his hair grew to his mid back. And on his forehead he gained the mark of the crescent moon while gaining a pair of raven wings and his nails turning into claws and his eyes turning slitted silver if he doesn't have his sharingan active.

The second thing that surprised them was that they now also had a core that made youki but they kept this mostly sealed off but even if they used their seal they could still use twenty five percent of their youki.

They also learned elemental chakra they were both surprised that they had all main affinity's they learned some jutsu for all of them but both only took four to mastery level harry mastered fire water lightning and yin release which made his illusions near impossible to break which is how itachi and shisui where so feared with genjutsu because they also figured that out

While arty mastered earth wind fire and seals

they both also had their wands made by Thiago Quintana who is an American wand maker who was excited to work with the ingredients they had brought

Harry's wand had three types of housing it had a handle made of chakra metal the middle was birch wood which symbolizes new beginnings and the last wood was cypress which symbolizes sacrifice that part represented his willingness to protect and if needed even sacrifice himself for those he cares about

arty also had three types of housing like harry a chakra metal handle the middle was the wood of the juniper tree which symbolizes a great journey and staying true to who you are and the top was willow wood which stood for the cycle of life and dead

they both also had three cores which where aligned to the elements they had mastered Harry's cores where kitsune tail hair which aligned with his fire and illusions a Thunderbird feather which aligned with his lightning element and a water dragons heartstring which aligned with his water element

artemis cores where powdered fire fairy wings which aligned to her fire mastery earth dragon hearth string for her mastery over earth and hair of a sylph for her mastery over wind

and as focus gem they both had a crystal filed with their youki.

they also started with weapons training. Harry learned to fight with a tanto but he still preferred his fist. Artemis however started living up to her name she was deadly with a bow and arrow. She was also pretty good with a katana.

They also made some ocllumency shields. The good thing from the mind link they had was that they could share their mindscape harry had an idea for that arty knew that harry was pretty good with defenses that no one would think of so she let him take care of it. But even she was surprised when she found out the things he choose as a defense

 **(flashback no jutsu)**

''Hey arty'' harry said as he walked into the dining room. ''The ocllumency defenses are done do you want the tour'' he said with a smirk. She smiled sure impress me. Harry sad down at the table and they both entered their shared mindscape.

''Now shall we start with the tour'' he said while he started walking towards the gate.

They arrived at the gate and it open.''Normally it wouldn't open but it is our mind so it lets us in because it belongs to us'' he said with a small smirk seeing his sisters reaction at their mindscape it was an exact replica of the hidden leaf village but with one big difference instead of the seven hokage faces their where only two faces on the hokage mountain carved in stone.

The first face was of artemis herself and the second being harry himself. ''Amazing'' she said ''you carved our faces on the hokage monument'' she said ''but what are the defenses for this part I presume our most important memories are in the hokage tower bit easy don't you think'' she said.

''That's exactly what I want intruders to think'' he said with a smirk ''the tower is guarded by normal chunin''. ''So people will think our most important memories are stored there. But all of those are show tunes of musicales and theme songs from movies''.''Let's get to our real memories'' he said and with that they walked of.

They were both standing in front of the gate of training ground forty-four nicknamed the forest of dead.''Why are we at the forest of dead'' she asked nerves.''real important memories are here in the tower in the middle of the forest'' he said.

''What are the defenses'' she asked ''until about 2 kilometers away from the tower wild animals and magical creatures we have wolfs tigers snakes acramantula's and a few centaurs''. ''What about the final two kilometers''. She asked curiously. ''Your own hunters of artemis with some of the strongest kunoichi on the planet''.

She smiled at that Artemis hated to admit it but she had a slight fear of men after Vernon almost killing her and those thugs trying to sell her on the black market it was nothing to bad but she wasn't quick to thrust a man the only man she trusted was harry.

That is why she respected the goddess she has been named after so much. She gave those girls a place where they could be at home and she hoped she could do that to someday. ''Thanks'' she said with a grateful smile.''Now then let's go to the tower we normally can't use techniques to get there faster but our mind our rules so we can use the _**shunshin no jutsu'' (body flicker)**_ so they both put their hands in the ram seal **(just google Naruto hand signs for the ram sign.)**

They both disappeared artemis in a swirl of fire and earth and harry with a swirl of water and lightning.

They both appeared at the tower most people will think that they teleported with that jutsu but in reality the jutsu flooded your body with chakra making you move so fast that you can't be seen by the naked eye. ''Now meet your hunters arty'' he said

All of them wore the same anbu armor ''First the fifth mizukage mei Terumi and the fifth hokage Tsunade we have the jinchuriki of the two tails yugito nii. And the jinchuriki of the seven tails fuu nanabi and of course Kushina and mito Uzumaki''.

''Amazing my own hunters''.

They both walked into the tower. ''So what now she asked''. ''Now we go to the middle of the arena and form the ram seal''. so they did there was a bright flash and the whole tower was now full with their memories. Arty was impressed she knew it was a good idea to leave this to harry.

''To be honest I think people won't have an easy time getting into our mind and getting caught will discourage them'' he said . ''Why would getting caught discourage them'' she asked with suspicion in her voice.

''Well remember when anko took us to take your siblings to work day'' both had a quick shudder ad that ''so if one of our defenses catches an intruder they will send them to anko for a chat''. ''Which technique will she use'' arty asked nervously.

Harry just shuddered ''the bread sticks''. Arty did the same ''I will never look ad Italian food the same way again'' arty said they didn't even want to remember it they had said it the day before that she couldn't use them as a weapon they were wrong they were so wrong

they were done now so they spent the rest of the day arranging their own personal memories in their mindscape.

 **(flashback no jutsu kai)**

Both also learned a devastating fighting style harry learned Madara's dragon interceptor fist while arty learned Kushina's whirlpool fist

Both also started on their signature move arty chose the _**Rasengan**_ and harry choose the _**Chidori**_

They also started with taking out gangs to get real fighting experience

But one of the biggest changes was harry activated his mangekyo sharingan. Artemis had come to him with a spell that might force the transformation to happen he told her not to tell him what the spell did and to do it when he didn't expect it so she waited for a year with it but she did and he almost wished she didn't because he sometimes still has nightmares about it

 **(flashback no jutsu)**

(harry pov)

Harry just got into bed he had stayed up a little bit after curfew to finish the _**Chidori**_ he had been working on it for two months but he finally had it done. So he fell asleep. Three hours later he woke up he didn't know why but something didn't feel right and suddenly his fight or flight instinct went off so he dove out of his bed. And just in time because he saw a knife hit where his head was just a few seconds ago.

He quickly activated his _**sharingan**_ and went through handsigns and with his left hand he grabbed his right wrist as lightning that sounded a lot like a thousand chirping birds incased his right hand _**''**_ _ **Chidori''**_ he said. And with that he sprinted towards his attacker to kill him but when he came close to his attacker his mind froze it was artemis. Unfortunately he went to fast to stop so before he even noticed it his hand went through artemis chest really close to her heart.

''No no no'' he said franticly as he quickly pulled his hand out of her chest and lay her on the floor he started crying when she looked at him. ''Why did you do it''. He asked through sobs. ''It was Dumbledore he said if I did this I could return home''. She said trying to breath.''I'm sorry harry I had no choice I couldn't live this life anymore'' she said while a lone tear escaped her eye.''I love you and I'm sorr-'' and with that she breathed her final breath. And with that the dam broke and he started crying and his eyes started burning he just buried his face in his hands to both cry and against the pain in his eyes.

Until he felt someone hug him. he looked up and saw the artemis that he kilt hugging him.''It's going to be okay this was the spell I told you about I'm so sorry I didn't know it would have this much of an effect on you'' she said with some tears in her own eyes for what she did to him she helped him to the couch and he grabbed a mirror to look at his new eyes

It had a red background with a black triangle with a black pupil in the middle. while three words kept flashing through his mind _**kamui Tsukuyomi Susanoo**_ he knew what this meant he had awakened the mangekyo sharingan

He decided to ask the question he was afraid to get answered ''He arty if you ever got the choice of getting rid of me and returning to the potters would you do it''.

She quickly looked up at him and she saw the hurt and insecurity in his eyes but most of all fear. She quickly knew what his nightmare was about she smiled and tightened the hug. ''Never you are the only person I care fore''.

he smiled and just stayed in artemis embrace just talking about random stuff turned out she put a nightmare curse on him but also put a despair seal in his room giving him the same experience as being near a dementor.

Both eventually fell asleep on the couch

 **(flashback no jutsu kai)**

Harry ended up taking dreamless sleep potion for about three months against the nightmares

They also made a plan to bring peace it was hard to pull off but it may work they would first get the nine keys and gain their power after that they would either start a war or if they were lucky they could use the war of Dumbledore and Voldemort then during the war they would cast an illusion on the moon making them think that they came close to extinction and where losing the war until they started working together with all races to defeat voldy.

They would of course also take out some supremacists on both sides the main ones being fudge Malfoy Dumbledore and a couple others they may also make people think they were the heroes of the war a little fame never hurt after all but they didn't know that part for sure yet

For that plan they would reestablish the akatsuki for this they used the list of Hogwarts students to give some of them a push in the right direction to make them more like some of the people in Naruto world.

they also learned the fusion transformation to fuse into one person they even created a personality for it using ocllumency it cost a lot to maintain if you didn't have the reserves for it but they could use it for seven hours they even already had a name for that form kaguya Uchiha she would pose as the leader for the akatsuki this way no one would suspect them

the juubi had also set up a spy network around the world they were supposedly as good as Jiraiya network they had also found the first key it was apparently found in an Egyptian tomb stolen by a thief and traded hands sometimes even killing the owner those people taught it was cursed. But luckily they didn't have to find that one it was now sitting in their fault in the compound waiting for them to relive the memory in it

they also made an anti-mind influence seal which pretty much stopped the influence of mind altering potions and spells unfortunately it didn't protect them from legilimency

but the biggest thing they did was a week before the end of their training which was break into the ministry steal a prophecy and a few artifacts and not getting caught until they escaped

 **(flashback no jutsu)**

It was eight in the morning and both harry and artemis where following their targets they were going to get into the ministry to steal a prophecy that was made for them apparently Dumbledore dropped it of at the same day as the one about Alex. So they had their plan

Both walked up to their targets and grabbed them while using a _**shunshin**_ to get to a prepared safe area when they reappeared they quickly knocked them out they took a hair of each of them for the polyjuice potion. Harry walked to them and changed their memories as far as these people would know when they wake up they had done the usual at work and would go back home

They now both used polyjuice to change to the people they had just knocked out artemis now had raven black hair and charcoal black eyes while wearing light purple robes. While harry now had golden blond hair and deep blue eyes with dark orange robes.

They both went to the entrance point and got in after which they both split up to complete their first objectives

 **(artemis pov)**

Arty was walking through the aurors office to get to the ministry archive which they guarded to see if they could find some good blackmail in case they would need it.

But wat she saw made her scowl and strengthen her ocllumency to not show emotion James potter was boasting how he made Alex the potter heir but harry was the oldest and she was the middle child so harry should be the heir the only way she knew to make Alex the heir was to disown the both of them. this also explained something to her three weeks ago they felt a part of their magic being taken away had they not had have claimed there lord ship and gained their own family magic or didn't have a demonic nature it would have left them a near squib.

this was because of how pureblood wizards and muggleborns grow up with a pureblood when they grow up their own magic grows around there family magic so if that is ripped away ad a young age before their core is developed they would either die or become a squib while a muggleborns core grows under its own power. in other words that bastard didn't care about them because he could have turned them into squibs or he even could have killed them.

She now at least knew that she didn't have to give him a chance at forgiveness. She walked to the archives and what she saw made her scowl no security probably taught no one could get past the aurors

She walked in and closed the door and made a couple of _**shadow clones**_ to look through the archives while she searched as well she found some interesting things the first being a trial that she knew wasn't in the papers it was against Sirius black for attacking petunia dursley for treating his godchildren like house elves she could only smile ad that while muttering ''thanks uncle mutt''

The second was a divorce form from lily Evans and James potter she says under reasons for divorce that she suspects use of legilimency and compulsion potions but the last one shocked her

It was a cold case on the murder of Sirius black and lily Evans which was sealed by the chief warlock in other words Dumbledore she knew this could help somewhere in the future so she collected all the documents from her clones and put them in a storage seal and went to her waiting point to get into the department of mystery

 **(harry pov)**

Harry moved to his destination he knew that the only people who are normally in the artifact storage are at a dig site to get some new artifacts so there shouldn't be anyone there so he walked up to the counter and was greeted by a women ''hello sir unfortunately no one from this department is in today so you'll have to come back tomorrow''.

Harry just looked at her and his sharingan spun to life _**genjutsu: sharingan**_ her eyes glazed over she would forget everything from the last couple of minutes.

He walked in and started walking to where they should be He walked and found a small box he opened them and in them where ten rings each with a different kanji on them he put them in his pocket and left to get to his waiting point

 **(general pov)**

Both harry and artemis walked towards their meeting point the ministry was almost empty so they didn't have to use polyjuice they met at the elevator.

''So found anything'' she asked ''I found the key to revive the akatsuki'' he said showing the ring box with a smirk. ''What did you find''. She handed me the files and I started reading it.

''This sounds like a cover up'' he said. ''Agreed James also disowned us to make Alex the potter heir so we can't use it as last name anymore''. ''Doesn't matter will use our own last names I don't need anything from that bastard where at the elevator let's do it''.

Both made one half of the ram seal and put their hands together to create the seal and they said together **''** _ **combination transformation jutsu''**_ and like that they were enveloped in a cloud of smoke when it was gone there was only one person left.

She was in her twenty's had raven black hair with blood red tips that reached her mid back and her sharingan was activated she also wore a black cloak with red clouds on it this was their leader of the akatsuki kaguya Uchiha.''Now let's get started'' she said with a voice that could only be described as that of a female madara.

She stepped in the elevator which she rode to the department of mystery after she was at the right floor she walked to the door of the director and searched his office for the location of their prophecy and she found it.

''Who are you''. They were caught by an employee of the department ''someone you don't need to concern yourself with''. And like that her sharingan started spinning **''** _ **genjutsu: sharingan''**_ she made him believe he didn't see anyone and that if anyone where to get close to finding out who broke in to the department he should obliviate them

Now then for the prophecy she walked into the hall of prophecy and to her own prophecy and she found it. It was in a glass orb with silver mist in it. So she picked it up it felt warm to the touch so she quickly put it in her pouch.

''He you stop right there''. She was surrounded by six people all aiming their wands at her.''You people are really starting to annoy me unfortunately you people won't leave hear alive''.

Some of them actually laughed at that ''and how are you gonna do that we have you surrounded and you don't have your wand drawn''.

''Arrogant fools this will be over in ten seconds''. And like that she jumped and started spinning and threw some shuriken killing three of them while the others where fast enough to put up a shield.

She landed and before they had the chance to react two golden chains came from her back impaling two of them. ''Dammit die _**fiend** **fire**_ '' and like that the cursed flames came for me.

My eyes started spinning faster and the tomoe combined into a triangle _**kamui**_ I used it and became intangible and I ran through the flame already making a _**Rasengan**_ I appeared in front of him and made myself tangible again and pushed the _**Rasengan**_ into his chest sending him spiraling backwards into a shelf because of which his neck broke.

I grabbed my right eye in pain and my vision becomes blurry ''I never expected it to hurt that much'' I just hoped it wouldn't hurt that much anymore when I would gain my eternal mangekyo. I just sucked up the pain and activated _**kamui**_ again to teleport us home.

When we arrived we immediately split and I grabbed my eye in pain. Arty was ad my side in a second to get the blood of my face. ''OK you are not using the mangekyo again until you gain the eternal''.

''I know I'm sorry it was the only option''. ''I know so ready to hear the prophecy''.'' Sure''. And like that artemis broke the glass and a specter rose from it and intoned

 _ **Change is coming  
the power of the sun and moon reawakens  
betrayed by family and blessed by the ancient  
these children will make a choice  
which shall destroy or revolutionize the world**_

And like that the specter faded it pretty much said what they knew Dumbledore wanted to control this prophecy so he wanted to make them into his own personal weapons so they put them in an abusive home. This just gave them the push they needed they would complete their plan and change the world.

 **Done next chapter will be the first one in the Naruto timeline  
also the reason I'm using the fusion transformation is because it is pretty much forgotten after the first three seasons  
please follow fave and review and please no flamers **_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3 life in konoha

**Legacy of the juubi**

 **Last two chapters I got reviews about not using citation marks to show when characters talk I'm sorry about that English is not my main language because of which I sometimes still have problems with the grammar that's why when I send out this chapter ill update the other two so that they do have citation marks**

 **I also made a few small altering's in the story itself but not too much just added a few things mostly a weapon switch harry now uses a tanto and arty the sword but she still uses a bow and arrow they now also know yakumo kurama and a small bit about family magic.**

 **I would also like to ask for help with the story on two things first I would like people to give me some awesome powers for the EMS and rinnegan just tell me the name of the power what it does and if possible what it looks like when its used if I use it I will give you an honorable mention with a thank you for the power in the start of the chapter in which it is first is used**

 **The second thing is that I have a poll on my profile about which 2 characters will come to the wizarding world from the Naruto world so please go to my profile and vote**

 **Also most people are wearing what they wore before shippuden so unless I give a description they are wearing their normal clothes**

'' **talking''  
** _ **jutsu  
''tailed beast talking''**_

 **now without further interruption new chapter start**

 **chapter 3 life in konoha**

Both harry and artemis where in a cave under their mansion standing in front of a big humanoid statue with chained hands and ten closed eyes but every eye also had a keyhole and a key laying on an alter in front of it (for people who haven't noticed it it's the Gedo mazo).

(play Naruto Shippuden OST Ritual)

Both harry and artemis grabbed a ring Harry's ring was red with the kanji shu (scarlet) on it. While artemis ring was white with the kanji byaku (white) on it. Both put it on their ring finger and jumped on a finger and made the ram seal the mouth of the statue opened while both said _**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin**_ _**(Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons**_ **)** and like that nine phantom dragons rushed for the key while harry and artemis eyes became white and their spirits left their body

(end song)

(harry and artemis apartment konoha)

Harry woke up with a groan and looked around him he couldn't help but smile it was his room in konoha this was the start of their adventure remembering the last year of the academy would start today he decided to make breakfast.

He decided to make a simple breakfast while he was doing this arty walked in ''good morning'' she mumbled she sat down for five minutes and was just fully awake when there was a knock on the door ''arty can you get it I'm busy with breakfast''.

''yeah sure'' she said while walking though the door while she answered the door harry put breakfast on the plates and put them on the table when arty walked in again. ''and who was it'' asked harry as he started to eat his breakfast.

''it was one of the anbu he said the regular checkup of our seals is postponed'' arty said with a scowl.

Harry couldn't help but copy the scowl even though they love some people in the village they also hated a big part of the village. Because of their demonic nature the council had to be told about it the civilian council pretty much hated them from the start. While the shinobi council took a wait and see approach.

The civilian council tried to ban them from stores and things like that but that had already happened to Naruto once so the hokage kept a closer eye on those kind of things so now the civilians just sneered at them together with vailed insults nothing to bad even so the village didn't trust to easily so they sometimes have to talk to the hokage to show that their demonic nature isn't getting the better of them.

Both harry and artemis where done with breakfast and quickly did the dishes after which they quickly went to get dressed for the academy when both came back from their rooms they were in their shinobi gear.

Harry wore a dark blue high collar shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back he also wore black anbu pants and blue shinobi sandals.

Arty wore a red sleeveless shirt with a grey short sleeved jacked with the Uzumaki swirl on the back she also wore black anbu pants with black shinobi sandals both also wore arm guards which had seals on their wrist in which they stored their kunai and shuriken.

They quickly locked up and went to the academy but halfway though the academy harry got an idea from reviewing his memories ''hey arty were early anyway you want to go cheer up anko-nee'' said harry with a small smile.

She thought about it and figured out why last night the torture and interrogation department had their weekly bar night so anko-nee was right now probably crankily walking to work with a hangover. ''Sure lets go make her day a bit better''.

So with that both quickly went to the dango shop when they walked in they saw there still weren't a lot of people just some people who were still drunk from a night of drinking and wanted something to eat before going home.

But they ignored them and went straight for the counter the man at the counter had pale blond hair with a green hat jacked shirt and pants the man turned around and smiled.

''And what can I do for two of my favorite customers''. ''morning kisuke-nii'' both said at the same time. This is kisuke urahara a retired shinobi who opened his own restaurant they had met him through anko-nee and he quickly became a big brother figure in their life.

''hey wat are you doing serving these demons it's bad enough that we have to let that kyuubi brat live but now these two demons walk around the village like their one of us'' slurred a man who smelled like alcohol both kids instantly recognized him.

That guy is daichi kodaka a member of the civilian council and one of the four people who were most adamant about executing us together with sakiri Haruno and two of the elders koharu and homura with danzo wanting us in his ROOT anbu.

After he said that kisuke immediately sneered at the man. ''for your information sir these are two of my best customers and are always very nice kids to have a conversation with so if you are going to act like that then please leave my store''. He said while blasting him with chunin level killing intent (killing intent is now KI)

The man paled and left quickly which was probably a good idea because even if he was retired kisuke used to be an anbu commander.

After the man left kisuke just sighed ''sorry about that guy usually they aren't stupid enough to pick a fight when I'm near must be the alcohol anyhow what can I get for you'' he said with a smile. ''don't worry about it kisuke-nii where used to it'' said arty with a small smile.

''Yeah no worries and will have the anko special on the go'' harry said with a small smirk. Kisuke just chuckled ''I see going to cheer up your onee-chan she was here last night with the rest of the T&I department she nearly made a guy piss himself with those snakes of hers after that Baka groped her for no reason''.

Harry just chuckled thinking that that is just something anko-nee would do while arty just felt the need to castrate the male who thought it was ok to just grope someone.

Kisuke went to the back of the store and came walking out with three bags of dango one big one and two small ones. ''here one anko special that will be five ryo and the two little ones are on the house have fun ad school you two'' kisuke said with a smile

We paid and quickly ran to the route we knew anko-nee would take to work and we already saw her walking so we took a run and both gave her a one armed hug harry on the right and arty on the left while anko just winced at the action du to her hangover.

''dam brats take it easy I got a headache'' anko said with a small glare.'' Oh where sorry we thought we would cheer up our favorite nee-chan because we had a feeling she would have a hangover''. Harry said while holding up the big bag of dango in front of her. ''But if you don't want it we can just keep it as lunch for school''. arty said with an innocent smile.

And before they even knew what had happened there was a small breeze and anko was standing behind them with a stick of dango in her mouth she put her arms around their necks and hugged them.'' What I meant to say was that I love my sweet and caring little siblings''.

''We love you to anko-nee'' they said at the same time

''So ready for your last year at the academy'' anko asked. '' it will be boring but will live'' harry said.'' If where lucky Iruka-sensei lectures might not be so boring'' they looked at each other and laughed. All three of them know Iruka is a good teacher in the physical aspect but in the theoretical he had the tendency to drone on.

''well you two make sure that you become rookie shinobi and kunoichi of the year and I'll have a little surprise for you'' anko said with a teasing smirk.'' Please tell me wat it is'' arty asked with a pout which anko quickly avoided by looking at me. ''I aint telling you anything now go to class'' she said making a shooing motion''

We gave her one last hug and left to the academy

(konoha academy)

Both of us arrived at the academy when we arrived we already saw our friends standing in a group so we went to them.

''Morning Shikamaru choji Ino Hinata'' we said at the same time which made the others chuckle.'' So did anyone do something interesting in the break'' asked arty

'' I mostly sparred with my little sister while the rest of the time I was gardening in my mother's garden'' Hinata said with a smile that could just light up a room

''So tried speaking with a certain blond headed ninja yet'' arty said with a small smirk at this Hinata came beat red making us chuckle

I still can't believe it your now one of the strongest girls in our year your even confident enough to speak to almost all of the class yet when you try to talk with Naruto you faint if I didn't know any better I'd say this was the plot of some romance novel. Hinata just puffed her cheeks and looked the other way.

''And wat did the rest of you do over the summer'' harry asked ''the three of us trained together because there's a big chance of them trying to make a second generation of the ina-shika-cho trio so we worked on teamwork'' said Ino. With shika and choji nodding along.

''So what did you two do in the break'' asked choji. ''Mostly training and spending some quality time with anko-nee''.

''Ugh there coming here'' Ino said with a hint of disgust walking towards us were Sasuke Uchiha and sakura Haruno probably coming here to brag and act like there stronger then everyone.

''What are you doing here dobe I would have thought they had thrown you two out before the end of last year for being a failure''.

''Yeah your just not good enough to be here unlike Sasuke-kun who is an Uchiha elite''. Screeched the banshee I mean sakura.

''alright first things first lower your dam voice you nearly burst my eardrum with your screeching second he isn't an elite he is a runt who hasn't even activated his sharingan yet (harry flashes his sharingan at this moment to make a point) and lastly if you two paid attention the last three years in stet of brooding or swooning over the runt here you would have known we are allowed to take a training trip every last three months of the academy'' harry finished while the two idiots just looked mad.

''Huh you need it dobe or else you won't beat me I will show you wat a real Uchiha can do instead of an outcast like you''. And with that he walked of probably to do some more brooding with sakura following him like a lost puppy.

'' so how long do you think it will take for him to challenge one of you''. Everyone just looked at Ino and said at the same time'' before the day ends which'' made everyone chuckle.

After talking a bit more all of us wend to the classroom and sat together in the back of the class. While we watched all the students walk in watching and in artemis and ino's case sensing if they had become stronger.

And what we sensed and saw left us disappointed most hadn't trained at all over the break and had become weaker then when we last saw them to us it was clear who would pass the real final test and who wouldn't but we couldn't help but chuckle wen a certain blonde haired knucklehead walked in.

'' the future hokage has arrived dattebayo and this time I'll show everyone what I can do. But most of the reactions made us scowl. But Naruto ignored it and just sat down five minutes later Iruka-sensei walked in

'' good morning everyone if you could all please quiet down'' everyone kept talking ''could everyone please pay attention to me'' and again no reaction ''EVRYONE SHUT UP!''.

He screamed with his patented _**devil head jutsu**_ which harry swore was a bloodline considering that no matter how many times he tried he could not copy it with his sharingan.

The class immediately calmed down and listened ''thank you now this is your final year in the academy and I hope that at the end of the year I can proudly look at you as fellow leaf shinobi in this year we will spent the morning on theory and the afternoon with the physical for being a ninja now first is a lesson on the history of the village''.

Hearing that made most people groan at least harry and artemis took care of mizuki beforehand they knew from the memories they had gotten from this worlds original timeline that mizuki was gonna betray this village for Orochimaru so they just planted some evidence and ended up with one executed chunin.

After two hours of history and half an hour of lunch the class was standing outside we were doing a tournament to see who was the strongest in class the class was also separated by gender after which the champion of the tournaments would fight each other.

Right now they were pretty far In the tournament most civilian students where already defeated even some of the clan heirs where out already choji and Shikamaru had surrendered because they didn't want to fight each other and Ino and Hinata ended up in a tie with each other right now everyone was watching the match between Naruto and Sasuke even the girls because their tournament was already over.

'' alright you two I want a friendly match and fight''. Iruka sensei said while bringing his hand down and like that Naruto and Sasuke started trading blows harry hated to admit it but he knew Naruto would lose he knew Naruto was strong but he wasn't at Sasuke level.

The fight had been going for five minutes now when Sasuke decided to end it he shot at Naruto and did a tree hit combo ending with a hit to his temple forcing Naruto to the ground with Sasuke on top of him with a fist an inch from his face ''winner Sasuke Uchiha'' shouted Iruka.

''Why did you even try dobe there's no way a clan less loser like you could beat an Uchiha elite like myself'' Sasuke said with a smirk while Naruto just scowled ad the smug look the runt was giving him.

''alright next match Sasuke Uchiha VS harry Uchiha'' so with that both stood in front of each other.

''Alright then I want a fair match ready fight''

Sasuke shot at me with a right hook I blocked with my left arm guard and did a konoha senpuu which he couldn't block so he was shot across the field he quickly came ad me again and did a three punch combo with a leg sweep as finisher but I guarded against the punches and jumped over him so that I was behind him

Then it was time for my own counter attack I threw a punch at his abdomen knocking the wind out of him after which I did a spin kick making him shoot back to his starting point.

I figured it was about time to finish it and wat better way to do it then with his own future move so with that harry appeared in front of Sasuke and kicked him upwards while quickly appearing behind him in midair harry did a few kicks and kicked him back down after which he did a quick spin kick just as he hit the floor _**shi-shi rendan.**_

''Winner harry Uchiha can we get a medic here'' Iruka-sensei called out most people cheered except the fangirls

Harry and artemis now stood across from each other. ''this is the final fight begin'' both harry and artemis walk towards each other and make the unison sign and said at the same time  
'' I surrender''

Everyone just deadpanned ad that Iruka was the first one to come out of his stupor ''ok it's a draw this is also the end of today so have a safe trip home''.

Everyone left after that harry and artemis couldn't help but smile they really liked today neither had a normal childhood and this was the first time they felt slightly normal both looked at the sun set and couldn't help but think it's gonna be a good year

(time skip)

All students were waiting for the last one to come out of the room in which they were being tested some were saying it was a waste of time because Naruto always failed but our usual group of seven sad in the back of the class smiling a month before the exam they had taken Naruto aside and taught him the _**shadow clone**_ so they were certain he would pass.

Most of our group hadn't changed harry now had a tanto on his back and arty had an O katana on her left hip both also had a leaf head protector on their forehead.

And just like they had predicted Naruto came walking out with a million watt smile on his face with a head protector on his forehead he also quickly gave our group a quick thumbs up after a few minutes Iruka came walking out.

'' I'm proud all of you have passed and am honored to stand beside all of you as a fellow leaf shinobi in a few minutes I will receive the team placements after which you will meet your sensei until then you have time for yourself.

So they waited until a chunin arrived with the papers

'' alright everyone I have your teams right hear team one is

CRASH

The window suddenly broke and in front of the class was now a banner which said SENSEI OF TEAM ELEVEN THE SEXY AND SINGLE ANKO MITERASHI.

''anko your early'' said Iruka scowling ad her for ruining the announcements of the teams

''sorry about that but I still have to get to Taki to get our third member so harry, arty get supplies for a week and meet me at the front gate tomorrow morning ad eight''

''Wait if they don't have to be there till tomorrow morning why did you disturb the ceremony'' asked Iruka with an angry vain on his forehead.

''Well got to go see you two tomorrow'' and like that anko disappeared in a _**shunshin**_ harry and arty quickly did the same when they got home they packed for the mission and went to bed

(time skip)

We see team eleven running through the trees to takigakure when arty decided to ask something she had been wondering ''sensei who is our new member''

'' her name is Fuu nanabi and she is the jinchuriki of the seven tails'' harry and artemis couldn't help but groan and mutter dead threats to the civilian council

''hey! What's wrong with you to you shouldn't judge her before you meet her and yet your already groaning''

''It isn't because of that sensei it's because it seems like the civilian council is interfering in shinobi matters again why ells would they put a jinchuriki on a squad with a chakra chain user a bloodline which can hold down and subdue a tailed beast and a sharingan user which also can subdue a tailed beast same with Naruto who they put on a team with two sharingan users. Said harry with a scowl

'' your right so what are you gonna do about it'' asked anko with a curios expression

''Will see how it goes'' said arty

'' ok where ad the gate act professional'' said anko

''stop who is there'' said a Taki jonin ''konoha shinobi here to pick up transfer kunoichi'' said anko ''very well we will bring you to our leader''

And with that they were led through the waterfall and in to the village when we were walking to their leaders mansion we sa something we didn't like some shinobi picking on a kunoichi she had green hair and orange eyes

''sensei do we have to be there for the meeting or can we go do our own thing for a bit'' asked arty anko looked and saw what we saw and gained a sadistic smirk.

'' no you can do what you want to do'' anko said ''in that case we will see you in a bit sensei'' said harry

(fuu pov)

''get out of here moss head no one in this village likes you''

''your nothing more than a demon''

These are the kind of things they always say to me no matter what their idiots who can't even see the difference between a blade and its sheet the council doesn't even allow me to fight back or they will try to execute me again I just hope it gets better when I get to konoha

'' _ **don't worry larva it will I'm sure you will make some amazing friends''**_

That was my surrogate mother the seven tails chomei

''look guys I'll kill the demon and become a hero'' one idiot said and he launched at me with a kunai I just closed my eyes and waited for the pain knowing that it wouldn't kill me

AAAHHH

I heard the guy scream out in pain I looked and couldn't help but blush there defending me was a beautiful girl with red hair and green eyes and a handsome boy with black hair and green eyes

The boy had the idiots hand in a strong grip and the girl had her sword ad his throat.

(general pov)

''Why are you helping this demon'' shouted the idiot that arty and I just stopped but as soon as he said demon we immediately knew that this was probably our new teammate

Harry turned around and asked her ''excuse me but are you by any chance fuu nanabi''

''Yes what of it gonna join them now in beating me up'' she said

But harry just let the guy go and arty kicked him in the stomach back to the other five kids

''ok listen up any if any of you attack my teammate again I will put you in a genjutsu of your worst nightmare'' he said with a sharingan enhanced glare

Fuu looked surprised and also glad that it looked like she might have some decent teammates

'' o-oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it'' one of the more idiotic ones said

And like that it happened it became colder and the air was filled with KI but that isn't what surprised fuu the most wat was was that the KI had some youki in it

But that wasn't wat the idiots saw what they saw was behind harry an hannya mask with sharingan eyes while behind artemis was a silver wolf growling ad them and like that the ran away.

''Thanks for the help so you two are really my new teammates'' she asked with some apprehension.

''yep that's us I'm artemis Uzumaki and that is harry Uchiha and together with you and anko sensei we make team eleven'' arty said with a grin.

After exchanging pleasantries and a bit of Smalltalk fuu decided to ask a question she was worried about.

''Do you think the people in konoha will except me''

''the shinobi given time sure'' said harry until artemis continued

''The civilians probably not''

''Why do you think not'' fuu asked

So they decided to explain the team built up especially the part about subduing tailed beast

''you two talk like you have experience with the hate of the village'' fuu noted trying to sound casual about it.

''It's because where part demonic the civilians hated us the most part of our lives ''

BOOM

Suddenly there was a large explosion in a part of the village so they quickly went there.

When they arrived there they saw multiple shinobi knocked out and a man standing there with a jug of water but sneered when he saw fuu.

''Well if it isn't the demon bitch your too late I already have what I came for but I might as well do the village a last favor and get rid of you'' the man said ''suien never expected to see you back in the village after you defected and now stealing the hero water you have really sunken low'' the leader shibuki the village leader showt up together with anko sensei and she had a smirk on her face

'' I won't let you steel the hero water suien I will stop you'' shibuki said but he got a hand on his shoulder from anko sensei ''hold up I want to see how my cute little genin handle this'' she said

''Harry artemis will you help me take him down'' fuu asked

Arty just smiled ''where a team of course where gonna take him down''

''if we work together he can't win'' said harry with a smirk

Suien just laughs you actually think you can take me down'' and with that he shoots forward ''don't underestimate me''

Fuu jumps up and try's to punch him but suien jumps back and I can see why holding the seven tails gave her strength similar to Tsunade because there's a krater where the punch hit.

Harry runs forward and draws his tanto while suien draws his sword and we get in a sword lock but the next moment he is forced to dodge an arrow curtesy of artemis he quickly wend to some handseals.

 _ **Suiton: water bullet jutsu**_ and fires a couple dozen ad me I quickly activate my _**sharingan**_ and dodge them but the idiot was so focused on me he forgot about artemis and fuu.

Artemis came in with a wind infused katana and made a deep cut on his chest while fuu gets him with a super punch.

''Did we get him'' fuu asked hopefully

''No you didn't but I'm done holding back'' and with that he took a big swig of hero water and the aura around him became visible

The other three decided not to play around fuu went into her first tailed state which gave her an orange chakra shroud in the form of an rhinoceros beetle with one tail

While harry and artemis activated the first stage of their seal harry gained black marks in a lightning pattern and artemis black in a wave pattern and you could literally feel their power double.

Suien went through handseals again _**Suiton: water dragon jutsu**_ and like that we all dodged we already had a plan we just hoped it worked.

I shot forward and encased my tanto in lightning and suien his katana in water and again we ended in a deadlock what I didn't expect was the sealles _**water clone**_ which quickly did a jutsu _**Suiton: aqua geyser**_ and like that I was launched into the air while the original went through handsigns.

 _ **Suiton: water dragon jutsu**_ I quickly activate _**kamui**_ because I can't dodge midair but I know it's already over the idiot was again to focused on me when the attack went completely through me I made a _**Chidori**_.

And before he noticed it suien was hit by a super punch straight though artemis with a _**Rasengan**_ in hand which she used to launch him upwards straight into my _**Chidori**_.

We landed and suien was taken away for trial right now we were standing at the gate ready to return home

''I trust that all of you will keep an eye out for fuu'' said shibuki with a small smile

''Of course she's my student and I watch out for my students''

''That's all I ask thank you and have a good trip'' and with that he walked back into the village.

''Well are you three ready to go home''

''''''Hai sensei''''''

and with that our group started their trip back to konoha

(ritual room)

Harry and artemis both returned to their body's and grabbed it in pain.

Everything around artemis suddenly froze she had gained the hyoton bloodline.

While when harry looked up his sharingan had changed he now had a line running straight through the triangle and ad the every point of the triangle was a line that made a ring on the outer iris (basically the sign of the deathly hollows)

Both couldn't stop themselves from laughing they had gained a powerful new ability and just in time for Hogwarts to start so it better watch out.

 **Chapter end**

 **Alright first I want to do some things first something I want to do from now on every chapter**

 **FANFIC RECOMMENDATION**

 **The first I recommend is** _ **the unusual Uchiha**_ **by makoto x chelia  
the summary: Ryota aspiring to be a great Ninja like his elder brother Shisui, Ryouta Uchiha embarks on a painful journey of discovery and to hone his skills in order to fight the darkness that plagues his clan and the world.**

 **And the second one I recommend is** _ **son of the moon**_ **by thesilverboar  
the summary: Sally Jackson dies when Percy is a baby and he is taken in by the most unlikely of goddesses and raised by her and her hunters. This is his story.**

 **That was it for this chapter please fave and review but please no flamers**


	4. Chapter 4 starting hogwarts

**Juubi legacy**

 **Author notes**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter**

 **POLL**

 **at this moment in the lead for coming to the wizarding world is yakumo kurama  
and the rest is tied with one vote so please vote for a character or I will choose the second one myself.**

 **Also I would like missions in the harry potter world for the other akatsuki members that take them in other anime like stealing a piece of the holy grail from fate stay night. So please send me ideas that you would like to see.**

 **also a thank you to FatherOfAllProtogenoi for the power he gave me the power is.**

 _ **Alteration of All Things**_ **this power is based of creation of all things and allows them to change a person physically and spiritually to suit their needs.**

 **This power does have weaknesses they are  
harry and artemis need to fuse into kaguya otsutsuki to even do it this is because they need Harry's yin release and artemis yang release **

**The person you use it one must either be willing or knocked out**

 **using this technique takes a lot of time sometimes even up to fifteen hours so if they want to use it they have to plan it in a way so that they can't be disturbed**

 **when this technique is used they have the chakra reserves of a genin for three days because it takes a lot of chakra to use the technique.**

 **And one final change is that kaguya last name isn't Uchiha but otsutsuki this is so that people won't suspect harry if kaguya uses the Uchiha name this was a mistake on my part that I should have caught sooner.**

 **now with that out of the way chapter start!**

 **Chapter 4**

Harry and artemis stood in front of gringots wizarding bank they had to claim artemis new title as head of the yuki clan they also had to get their supplies for school.

So they walked in and to the counter where a goblin was sitting.

´´Teller griphook may your gold flow and may your enemies fall by your blade we have an appointment with teller urnot´´ said harry with a respectful tone.

´´Good day lord Uchiha lady Uzumaki may your business ventures bring you gold and may your enemy's tremble ad your name Teller urnot is expecting you in room four please follow me´´.

And with that they were brought to room four.

´´Teller urnot your appointment of nine a clock´´ after which he gave us a small bow and left

´´Lord Uchiha lady Uzumaki what can I do for you´´.

´´Teller urnot I would like to claim the headship of the yuki family´´ said artemis

Urnot just nodded and took a stone basin and a silver knife ´´ you know the drill my lady just drop some blood in the basin´´ so she did.

As soon as she was done the blood formed letters on a piece of parchment which urnot immediately read.

´´Congratulations my lady you just got another lordship´´ both harry and artemis just smirked they knew this was the reason why the goblins where so respectful to them because of the many lordships they had and the amount of gold they paid for their services.

Artemis has the headship of the houses of Uzumaki Ravenclaw and now also yuki  
and harry has the headship of the Uchiha and Gryffindor they also have a shared headship of the house of black which was a last present from Sirius together with some emancipation papers.

They had a shared total of 1338450 Galleons 1400 Sickles 100 Knuts =£4033597.21

Urnot quickly pulled out a box with a ring in it the ring was silver with a black stone with a white snowflake on it.

Artemis put it on her middle finger where the ring quickly fused with her other headship ring the only other ring she had was on her ring finger which was the akatsuki ring.

''we would also like to know your progress on finding the keys we requested'' asked artemis

''Of course my lady we are close to finding the second key we should have it about a month before Christmas'' he said respectfully

''Teller urnot we will be starting school soon so we wish to make a deal if your able to make it so that every mayor vacation we have a key we will double wat we pay you for the key so six thousand galleons a key''

The goblin looked excited at the prospect of more gold

''I agree to those terms my lord do you have any other business with us or will that be all''

''No that is all we will be back for the next key have a good day'' said artemis.

And with that they walked out of the bank now all they had to do was get their books and familiars for school and they would be done for the day.

So with that they quickly walked to the bookstore but wat they saw made them smile it was a girl with bushy brown hair drawing everything she saw this was Hermione granger one of the potential member for the akatsuki.

They had given her a little push in the right direction they had learned her through _**clones**_ and a _**henge**_ so she wouldn't know who they werehow to hide her emotions and observe wat was going on they also got her interested in speed drawing just like the original sai now they just had to observe her during school to see if she was worth the effort to bring into the akatsuki.

So after they were done getting the books for their year they went to the magical menagerie to get a familiar wat most people didn't know was that if you wanted a true familiar the animal had to be in sync with your own energy signature so as soon as they walked in they send a pulse of chakra through the store.

And they weren't disappointed while most animals coward ad the traces of demonic power in their chakra two animals came immediately to them the animal that came walking toward artemis was a bleu cat while a black crow landed on Harry's shoulder so with their new familiars and books ready they returned to akatsuki manor.

But when they came there they found two letters waiting for them one was from albus Dumbledore he wanted to meet with them in two weeks to talk about our disappearance from the dursleys and going back to living with James and Alex the day that would happen was when two laboratory mice would try to take over the world.

But the second letter made them smirk it was from Daphne Greengrass that she accepted the position into the akatsuki.

They had first met her when they were scouting possible recruits for the akatsuki she had just been told that there was a chance she would be betrothed to Draco Malfoy and she had stormed out to cry where no one could see her.

They had found and comforted her and had given her a way out in return for making sure the contract never happened she would join the akatsuki we had already taken care of the parents with some seals artemis just had to activate them to make them cancel the deal with the malfoys.

So artemis quickly made a handseal to activate the jutsu while harry went to the garden to prepare a special familiar bonding ritual to complete the familiar bond and enhance their familiars with their power.

Ad twelve a clock harry had everything for the ritual ready in the garden it was a sunny day there also was a pentagram made of salt with around it a combination of runes and Fūinjutsu **(visual reference it looks like the seal of orichalcos)** both put there familiar in the middle and stood on opposite sides next to a fire artemis fire being bleu and Harry's black and they started chanting while sending chakra into the ritual circle.

"Once alone, Born apart  
Together we are a single heart.  
Bound by magic, light, and Sage  
ad this they tossed some sage in the fire

Living together through our Age.  
Bound by salt flesh and Fire  
here they cut of a bit of their own flesh and thru it in the fire

May we share the same Desire.  
Let us never be at odds.  
Sealed together, you and I.  
While I live you shan't die''.

Like that there was a flash of light and like that there familiar's had changed Harry's hadn't changed much except that his crow now had one sharingan eye.

Artemis familiar had changed a lot her cat was now a Nekomata because her cat had two tails with a yellow and green eye (basically chibi nibi no Nekomata).

Both could now feel the bond with their familiar and harry could even see through the crows sharingan.

''so wat is the name of your partner mine is itachi'' harry said with a small smirk

'' I'll call her matatabi'' she said while copying the smirk

They were ready for their first year they only had to have that conversation with Dumbledore and to prepare the ritual to give Daphne a bloodline and to open all of her chakra points

(time skip Daphne pov)

Daphne Greengrass was an eleven year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing dark purple wizarding robes she was waiting at the entrance of a forest she was told to meet harry and artemis here.

To talk about this organization they created she didn't fully thrust it but they had gotten her out of that marriage contract and for that she would be forever grateful but she would like to know the goals of this organization.

She suddenly heard something to her right and when she looked she saw harry and artemis they were both wearing some kind of cloak with red clouds on it.

''Hello Daphne good to see you took us up on our offer'' said harry with a smile.

''But do remember once you take this path there is no turning back you will become stronger than you could ever be but you will walk a path no other wizard cold follow'' said artemis with a serious tone.

''I understand but I would like to hear more of an explanation of this organization's goals'' said Daphne.

''I understand but will explain those things in a more secure location now take my arm'' said artemis so Daphne did and like that the tree of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Suddenly they appeared in front of a cave. ''follow us'' said harry.

So with that Daphne followed them into the cave they walked for a few minutes alongside a torch lit corridor until they came into an open area it was beautiful it was filled with crystals but wat drew her attention was in the middle of the room. Was a giant demonic statue with ten eyes.

''So will you now please tell me the goals of this organization''

''Of course the goal of this organization is to bring peace to the wizarding world'' said harry

And like that harry and artemis told their history and the mission given by the ten tails together with their own plan to cast an illusion to make all the wizards want peace.

''This is our goal wat do you say Daphne will you join us'' asked kaguya

Daphne couldn't believe it she had just literally been told about a being that surpassed the gods and ninja using magic to fight together with the promise of power and their idea for peace and she could honestly say she could see it succeeding.

''I will join'' Daphne said bowing

''Very well lay in the circle and I will give you full access to your magic and a bloodline to help you together with a mentor to train you'' said artemis

''Oh and when you wake up the door on the right of your room will be the armory pick up an outfit and any equipment you need''

So Daphne laid in the circle while harry and artemis fused into one person so this was their self-created leader kaguya.

Kaguya walked to her and put a crystal on her chest and forehead and started doing some kind of handsigns until she was done and spoke the technique _**''alteration of al things''**_

And like that my world exploded into pain I was in terrible pain for ten minutes until I fainted.

When I woke up I was in some kind of village.

''so your my new student'' when I turned around I saw a woman standing behind me she had light blue hair and charcoal black eyes wearing a green kimono which was tight closed with a thick light brown rope with a Grey fur color and a red undershirt with sandals that reached her knees.

''Who are you'' asked Daphne ''my name is Guren and I am here in your mind to teach you about chakra and how to control your new crystal release bloodline when I'm done with you you'll be at jonin level ad a minimum''

''in that case I'll be in your care''

And like that the training in her mindscape began I was taught all about chakra how to control my elements I had the elements of earth fire and crystal I was also thought how to fight with my fist and a pair of tonfa I was told I was around low jonin level in ninjutsu unfortunately I couldn't train my body in my mind so that is something I had to work on.

So now four years later in her mindscape which was from what I was told three days in the real world I was ready to go and a part of me was sad in the time spent here I started seeing Guren as a big sister so there I was seeing her dissolving into light but I knew one thing I was gonna make her proud.

And with that I woke up again I felt a bit sore but beside that I had never felt better so I walked to the armory they told me about and decided to dress in something to honor my sister.

Five minutes later I was wearing a dark green kimono with a grey fur color with a silver undershirt with a purple rope belt with shinobi sandals that came to my knees I also put my hair in the same style as Guren (can't really describe it same hair as Guren from Naruto) with a with mask with red flames on them with on the forehead an eye with rings and nine tomoe (same mask as Haku but with the changes I just said) I didn't bother grabbing a pair of tonfa because I mostly made them out of crystal.

And with that I walked to the main chamber in the middle of the chamber stood harry and artemis waiting for me so I bowed to them.

''today is the start of your new life, in this organization there is no Daphne Greengrass there is only Guren'' said artemis

And with that I was handed a ring it was brown with the kanji KUU on it which meant sky so she put it on her ring finger I was also handed a black cloak with red clouds. After which harry gave me a training schedule to follow when I was home so whit that I went home knowing I just changed my destiny.

(Time skip general pov)

Both me and artemis where standing in front of Hogwarts for our meeting with Dumbledore we were interested in what he would say to get them to live with James and Alex.

When we passed the front door we were greeted by a stern woman in green robes with glasses who introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall she brought us to the headmasters office.

As soon as we walked in we were greeted by Dumbledore fake grandfather smile on ad full power ''ah artemis harry good to meet you I am albus Dumbledore your new headmaster please take a seat''.

So we did while looking him in the eye on purpose daring him to read their mind using legilimency knowing he wouldn't get past their defenses.

''it's good to see you two we were worried after your disappearance and news of your uncles murder'' said Dumbledore

''So it's true he is dead we didn't know for sure we ran away a year after we were brought their because of the abuse'' said artemis in a tone that could freeze the room.

''Now my dear It can't have bin that bad I'm sure they adored you''

Harry scoffed at that ''sir if you don't know about someone's life then don't go making assumption's now why where we called here we are very busy and still have much to do'' said harry.

''I see'' Dumbledore said with disappointment in his voice ''I am at least glad to tell you that you can live with your father and brother again''

''No we can't Dumbledore he disowned us to make Alex the potter heir so in response we say if you don't want anything to do with us then we don't want anything to do with you'' said artemis

''I see it's a shame that you think like that but you are underage and you still need a guardian but if you want I can make a list of other suitable guardians to look after you'' said Dumbledore

''That's not needed professor we already have a place to stay and about us being underage we are already emancipated'' said harry while showing his headship ring while making sure the symbol stayed on the Uchiha and artemis making sure they stayed on the Uzumaki.

As soon as he showed the headship ring he felt a probe try to get past his defenses after three seconds Dumbledore reeled back and harry saw in his mind the picture of Dumbledore being impaled by dozens of kunai and shuriken.

''I yes I see I presume you two would like private quarters'' said Dumbledore even if he didn't look happy about it

''Yes we still have to do house related matters to take care of even if where in school'' said harry

''Your quarters will be shown to you at the start of the year'' said Dumbledore

''We will see you at the start of the year headmaster'' and with that harry and artemis left they to make the final preparation for school.

(time skip)

Both harry and artemis had just arrived ad platform nine and three quarters inside kings cross station they had just passed a loud red headed family that was bragging to some other witches about knowing the potters with a pair of twins that looked like they didn't want anything to do with the family.

''Gran I lost Trevor again''. Said a boy with black hair

After a couple of minutes they were approached by Daphne ''hey harry arty how was the last bit of your summer''

''It was OK trained a bit not much more''

''hey look it's the boy who lived'' screamed a random witch

And just like that in a few seconds everyone was taking photos of the boy who lived who was making arrogant poses he was a pudgy kid with untamed black hair and brown eyes with glasses seeing this harry was glad he got perfect vision from his sharingan or people might start to compare him to Alex.

Even so all three of them had to stifle a chuckle when they sensed his energy level it was just a bit more powerful than a squib.

so knowing they wanted nothing to do with him they quickly entered the train and found an empty compartment.

So after making themselves comfortable for a few minutes the train started moving

Two minutes into the ride however they were disturbed by Alex and another guy with red hair and freckles they didn't know why but those two reminded them of Sasuke and sakura.

''hey you three this is my compartment now so get lost''

So they did what any sensible person would do they ignored him

''pay attention you bastards this is the boy who lived you should be grateful to him for defeating you know who'' said the red haired kid which reminded them of sakura.

''even if he did defeat some dark lord that doesn't give him the right to do everything he wants now leave your annoying all of us with your presence'' said artemis

''my name is Alex potter remember it you mud bloods because I'll be sure to pay you back for this humiliation'' said Alex as he and his lapdog walked away.

''so that is what years of people kissing your ass does to you it's almost sad'' said harry with a frown on his face.

''so which house do you think we will be in'' asked Daphne

''knowing the three of us I think slytherin'' said artemis

''but Daphne we also have your first task you are our eyes and ears in slytherin common room we also want you to keep the first year social ladder destabilized as long as possible'' said harry

Daphne smirked she had been practicing genjutsu in the last year of her mindscape and she couldn't wait to try them out ''consider it done but considering the children who are gonna be in first year I give it with my interference four months before they establish social hierarchy'' Harry and artemis just give her a small smile and not in acknowledgment

Until they were interrupted for the second time ''anything from the trolley dears'' she asked

''Will take some pumpkin pastry's and some cauldron cakes said harry''

After they had their sweets and given some of them to their familiars when the door to the compartment opened again and a sniveling boy walked in ''has any of you see a toad by any change''

''no maybe you should ask one of the older students to summon him for you'' said harry

''thank you I'll do that'' and with that he left.

About three minutes later the door opened again and Hermione walked in ''excuse me but has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville lost his''

''no I'm sorry maybe you should asked an older person to summon him'' said artemis

''I see thanks for the advice'' as soon as she left all three of them couldn't help but smirk they could see she didn't come searching for the toad she was using it as an excuse to observe the first years just like how they taught her.

''So that is our potential member you two where right she has potential'' said Daphne

And like that they fell into silence for the rest of the trip everyone doing their own thing after a couple of hours and a change into the school uniform they arrived at hogsmeade station

''FIRST YEARS OVER HERE'' said a giant man with a black beard

''Only four people a boat'' he said so we shared one with the three of us and a petite Asian girl who introduced herself as su li so

''EVERYONE ON BOARD OK FORWARD'' the giant said

And just like that the boats started moving until we came to see a breathtaking site Hogwarts herself

And in the case of harry and artemis the could each feel themselves gaining control over a quarter of the wards because of their status as lord Gryffindor and lady Ravenclaw

After we ended up on the shoreline we had a short walk until we came to the massive front doors of the castle.

''The first years professor McGonagall'' said the giant

''Thank you Hagrid ill handle it from here'' with his task done the now named Hagrid went into what harry could only guess was the great hall.

After he left they were made to follow McGonagall to an small empty chamber.

''welcome to Hogwarts the start of the term banquet will start shortly but before you take your seat in the great hall you must all first be sorted into your house''.

''the houses are Gryffindor Ravenclaw hufflepuff and slytherin each of these houses with their own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards now while you are here your house will be like your family achievements will earn your house points rule breaking will lose them and at the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup''.

''The ceremony will start in a few minutes I suggest you clean yourselves up I will come get you when they are ready for you''.

Turning around she swept out of the room and immediately everyone started speculating what the test would be they just didn't care they knew through their sources that it would be the sorting hat. Even if that guy who hangs around Alex what was his name again Ron no rick no ah randy oh wait don't care said we had to fight a troll.

While Alex kept saying it was a test of courage after a few minutes McGonagall came walking back in ''the sorting ceremony is about to star everyone form a line and please follow me'' she said

So we did and came walking into the great hall it was beautiful their where thousands of candles and the sealing was charmed to look like the clear night sky and the teachers table could be seen at the end of the hall.

But wat surprised me was that I felt a small amount of KI coming from su li it seemed she let her control slip but the most surprising thing was that it was aimed at Dumbledore they may have just found another recruit.

When we came to the teachers podium McGonagall put down a chair and put a hat on it but wat surprised most people was that the fabric started shifting until it was reminiscent of a face and it started to sing.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindor's apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

after it was done it was met with a round of applause from the great hall all houses where applauding wildly.

''when I say your name you will come forward place the sorting hat on your head and let yourself be sorted''

''Hannah abbot'' a girl with red hair walked forward and placed on the hat they seemed to be having a discussion until the hat shouted out

''HUFFELPUF''

After which we kind of zoned out only paying attention at certain names

''Daphne Greengrass''

Not even a minute later the sorting hat sounded almost giddy when saying ''SLYTHERIN''

''Alex potter'' he arrogantly swaggered to the stage it took ten seconds before it shouted out

''GRYFFONDOR''

The house of lions immediately started chanting we got potter

''harry Uchiha'' I walked upfront and put on the hat which slit over my eyes after which I heard a voice

''I already know about your plans through your associate miss Greengrass and Hogwarts supports you my lord if you ever need help just call for an house elf oh and you might want to check out the room of requirements but there is only one place for a person with such an ambitious plan slytherin''

I heard the last word being shouted across the hall so I took of the cap and went to sit next to Daphne.

''Artemis Uzumaki'' the head seemed to be saying something to arty probably the same as that it said to me when it shouted out.

''SLYTHERIN''

Arty quickly joined us after McGonagall took away the hat and stool.

And Dumbledore stood up.

''welcome to a new year at Hogwarts before we begin with our banquet I have a few words to say nitwit blubber oddment tweak thank you''

''Is he mad'' an Italian boy sitting opposite of us asked

''no he isn't this was his idiotic way of a test'' said artemis

''when he said those words he watched the reaction more specifically who immediately started clapping this way he is more likely to know who will believe him instantly and who would be more skeptical'' said harry

''so our life is watched over by a manipulative old fool goat to know oh my name is Blaise zabine'' he introduced himself

After which everyone went back to their food after dinner was done Dumbledore stood up again.

''now that we have been fed and watered it's time for a good night's rest a word of cation though the corridor on the third floor is closed off to anyone who doesn't want to die a terrible death and on that happy note goodnight''

We were immediately met by professor McGonagall who brought us to our private common room  
after which we made a few shadow clones some to scout the castle and a few to read the year material  
as soon as the clones where ready they went to bed anticipating the first school day.

 **And chapter end I admit I don't fully like this chapter but I couldn't think of anything ells**

 **Now for the last part fanfiction recommendation corner**

 **The first is a harry potter fanfiction by the name** _ **Paid In Blood by zaterra02**_ **= After decades of an empty life and wars that claimed all he ever held dear, the greatest dark lord in living memory harry potter and his most loyal servant dobby are finally ready to challenge fate and once again bring down their vengeance upon their enemies. AU, extended universe, Time-Travel, bashing and HAPHNE.**

 **The second is a Naruto harry potter crossover by the name of** _ **Broken Angel by I LIKE FEAR 1-2**_ **= What happens when you anger a God? What happens when something once pure, turns wicked and angry? What is left of someone who has been alone so long? How do you ask forgiveness for being so wrong? How do you apologize, for breaking someone's heart? This is the story of Slytherin House's Angel of Carnage. FemHarry/Naruto Yuri, wrong GWL, God-like, lots of bashing, lots of gore.**

 **And the last one is a mass effect fanfiction by the name of** _ **Crysis Effect By: DemonFireX**_ **= To some, Death is an End. To others, Death is a new beginning. Alex Drake will learn that his death will lead to a new purpose. Armed with a powerful suit, his combat skills and his knowledge of the universe he finds himself in, he will strive to save the innocent. But will this soldier gain more than success in his mission? OC/FShep**

 **This is it for this chapter please fave and review and please no flames**


	5. Chapter 5 first lessons and the meeting

**Juubi legacy**

 **Authors note**

 **Ladies and gentleman I'm back sorry it took so long I was busy with my job and didn't have much time to write but I'm back with a new chapter**

 **I would also like to ask people wat they would like the pairing to be I'm open to anything but yaoi the only people who can't be chosen are Hermione most of the Gryffindor characters or death eaters unless you have a reasons for them but what it becomes is up to you single pairings harem just send me your idea**

 **POLL CLOSED yes it is closed and the winners are yakumo kurama and anko mitarashi they will come to the wizarding world around the start of second year**

 **Akatsuki members rings and code name when on missions  
Zero = kaguya no code name  
boar = secret  
white = artemis = mito  
scarlet = harry = shisui  
bleu = blaze = deidara  
sky = Daphne = Guren  
south = patil twins = sakon and ukon  
north = yakumo = aizen  
three = anko = lamia  
sphere = su li = kimimaro **

**Now then let's start**

 **Chapter 5 life in Hogwarts**

 **(Dumbledore office)**

Dumbledore was pacing furiously through his office the first part of his plan to get the stray potter children back under his control had failed.

The hat was supposed to place them in Gryffindor so that they would be surrounded by his followers they would have made sure they couldn't go onto a too dark path but now that was ruined by one dam hat.

He looked at the hat and asked with anger in his tone ''why did you ignore my orders I explicitly told you to sort them in Gryffindor so why didn't you''.

''Because headmaster my job is to sort the students and not to follow your orders and I put them in slytherin because they never would have belonged in Gryffindor so that decision is final'' the hat looked a bit too smug ad that for Dumbledore's liking.

He had to think of something he had to get them under control but how would he do that and then the idea hit him ''of course ill just dose them with loyalty potions keyed to me and as soon as I get the chance I will transfer their magic to Alex you may have sat my plans back but no talking hat shall foil the plans of the greatest wizard sins merlin''.

Faux Dumbledore's phoenix just looked ashamed ad wat his former friend and partner had become and with the three dark presences in the castle he would leave Dumbledore if he forced the phoenix hand he may be a creature of the light but with the power level that two of the three had he knew his song would only annoy them the only one it would hurt was the guy in the turban so for now he would wait and see wat they did.

But wat none of them noticed was the crow with a sharingan eye that was looking and listening to their every single move and sending it straight into his master's mind.

 **(Next morning back with harry and Artemis)**

It was early in the morning when they woke up four years of following a training schedule had made it second nature to wake up early.

Both of them where sitting in their personal common room in front of the fire place both in a comfortable chair with a table between them but right now they were going over the memories of Dumbledore's plan that itachi had collected and wat they saw and heard about it didn't make them happy they now knew Dumbledore was planning to drug them with loyalty potions.

Not that it would work with the seals on them but They already suspected he would try that at some point but it was still faster than expected but it wouldn't work because one they had seals against mind altering spells and potions and two they weren't planning on eating Hogwarts meals anyway

POP

And speaking of not eating Hogwarts food their chef just popped in with two cups of thee which he sat on the table between them.

''good morning my lord, my lady here is your morning thee for breakfast you have the choice between a lightly poached salmon with white rice and steamed vegetables if you wish I could also offer toast or scones which would you like''. Said a little house elf but this one looked different then the other house elf's instead of a sheath he was wearing a tidy butler outfit and instead of talking in the third person he talked like a normal person.

Artemis hummed for a second and said '' will take the toast thank you toby'' she said

They had found toby a year into their training he was abandoned by the family he served because he had taken an example of Sebastian from black butler and they didn't like that because it was muggle entertainment still it was their gain they gained both an extremely loyal and funny servant.

''very well my lady anything else''

Harry then spoke up '' tonight is a full moon which means we will be meeting mother tonight so I would like you to make some snacks for tonight''

''as you wish'' and with that he popped out and with that both started drinking their thee and discussing the situation.

''What do you think about Hermione she became awfully close with Alex and his lapdog last night it looks like she still is quick to give loyalty to those who show kindness to her what should we do'' said artemis.

''will wait and see wat she does but even if she does join Alex it isn't as total loss I found another potential member last night that girl from the boat su li when we walked into the great hall her control slipped and I sensed her killing intent aimed ad Dumbledore so I sent a clone to look through old newspapers and I found an article apparently Dumbledore ruined her families reputation because they stayed neutral in the last war but Dumbledore's actions drove su li parents to suicide'' said harry

''that's a good reason for wanting revenge alright will send a shadow clone to tail her but I also have two potential recruit who would be perfect for the power of sakon and ukon the patil twins where sending glares and killing intent towards the weasley family so I did my own digging apparently they unknowingly smuggled for both sides during the war and where caught most of their money was given to the weasley family and they have been ridiculed for years for this mistake by the weasley family with the exceptions of the twins and Arthur'' said artemis

Harry couldn't help but smile they had three possible new recruits and it was the first day of class they were excited ''let's keep an eye on them and befriend them when given the chance''

And with that they finished their thee and changed into their uniform which they hated because of the restricted movements and went to the great hall.

But when they were almost there they were unfortunately intercepted by Hermione a guy with a too big of an ego and his pet what was his name rick Reese Romeo no wait didn't care.

''well if it isn't the two failures I taught you two would have stayed away from the wizarding world after mom and dad found out you weren't good enough end send you away but it looks like your hard to destroy like cockroaches'' said Alex

They just looked at each other and sight they didn't want to have anything to do with the idiot

'' I'm sorry but you have the wrong person I am harry head of the most ancient and noble house of Uchiha and that is artemis head of the most ancient and noble house of Uzumaki we haven't been related to you idiots in years'' said harry with a sneer

At this point his howler monkey taught it was a good time to start screeching

''you two are nothing more than a bunch of ungrateful basterds who were jealous that they weren't as cool as their brother'' said the red haired guy

''no we were abandont because they were bad parents who focused on one child over the other two a family who has a parent who goes as far as disowning someone and leaving them penniless if we didn't inherit the Uchiha and Uzumaki and some other titles then we wouldn't even have the money to feed ourselves so don't talk about things you don't understand boy'' said artemis the word boy coming out as poison

And with nothing left to talk about they left but they still heard his parting remark

''enjoy the titles while they last I'll be taking them soon'' said Alex

Harry couldn't help it he turned around for one parting remark ''no you won't the moment James disowned us for no good reason you and James where removed from the line of succession as per the house charters of these families''

And with that they left leaving a gaping Alex who probably for the first time in his life was refused something.

They quickly made their way to the slytherin table and couldn't help but let a small smirk grow on their lips most years where glaring at each other the only ones who weren't glaring ad someone was Daphne who was sitting alone at the end of the table and blaze who even had a smile on his lips while watching all the glaring.

So they quickly joined Daphne and as soon as they took their seats they heard three pops and there were three plates with toast in front of them.

''so I take it the plan worked'' Artemis asked

Daphne just smirked ''I used a genjutsu that made them think everyone was insulting them it worked like a charm''

''Good listen when you get the chance try to make friends with blaze, su li and the patil twins These four have potential and seeing we are currently losing someone with potential we need to recruit some new talent'' said harry

''wait I thought we were only looking into recruiting su li and the patil twins'' said artemis.

''that was the original plan but I got a good feeling about him'' said harry

Daphne just smirked ''I understand leave it to me''

And with that the quietly started eating breakfast until they were given their schedule they first had transfiguration with Gryffindor and potions with all houses so with that they left for their first class

when they arrived in the class room they were the first the only other person was a cat on the desk who they suspected was an animagus and the message on the board to read the first five pages of chapter one.

So they took a seat at the far left of the class and started reading until the class was full until ten minutes after the class had begun Alex and his friend stormed in out of breath.

''just in time would you imagine old McGonagall face if we were late'' said Ron

But before Alex could reply the cat jumped of the desk and turned into McGonagall who looked at them with a stern expression.

''that was amazing professor'' said Ron

''Thank you mister weasley but maybe I should turn you into clocks so that you are in my lesson on time

''We got lost'' Alex replied

''then perhaps I should turn one of you into a map please take your seats''

So they did with angry expressions

McGonagall walked back to the front of the class and started the lesson

''transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here ad Hogwarts anyone messing around in my class will leave and not comeback is that understood''

After which she turned her desk into a pig and back again everyone was impressed and couldn't wait to get started but soon realized they weren't going to change the furniture into animals for a long time.

Except harry who couldn't help but smirk he activated his sharingan during the explanation and copied the spell.

After they took a lot of notes about the theory of transfiguration

''now this lesson we will start with trying to turn a matchstick into a needle whoever succeeds will gain five points for their house'' said McGonagall

a lot of student had trouble with this except the three akatsuki members who got it on the first try.

Professor McGonagall looked at them shocked not expecting them to do it this fast ''excellent work you three fifteen point to slytherin may I ask how you were able to do it this quick''

Harry answered and decided to create a bit of an alibi for when the excelled in the classes ''me and arty have been practicing ever since we were ten and have already completed the first year books while we met Daphne a few months before school started and have been teaching her'' said harry

Then they heard the voice of Alex yelling thru the class.

''professor we are not allowed to use magic outside of school report them to the DMLE''

''we are allowed to because we are emancipated we are already considered adults so shut up boy'' said artemis

And with that he sat down but not before professor McGonagall said something

''mister potter five points from Gryffindor for interrupting class''

Ad that all the Gryffindor's groaned and glared ad Alex

So for the remainder of the class they helped the other slytherin students to master the spell and even some of the not racist Gryffindor's.

So with that class out of the way they went to their first potions lesson

So when they arrived they saw all houses but something they saw made their blood nearly boil almost all houses except for hufflepuff where giving the patil twins veiled insults the only one who was defending them was su li.

But before they could act the door opened and professor Snape ushered everyone in our akatsuki trio sat at the same table but they say that most where refusing to let the three sit with them so they decided to take advantage of it so arty called out.

''hey su why don't you and your friends sit here''

The three actually looked surprised that someone was offering that so they quickly sat down.

''thanks for letting us sit here you three let me introduce you these are Padma and parvati patil Padma parvati these are artemis harry and Daphne''

So they exchanged some pleasantries until Snape started the class.

''you are all here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion brewing he spoke just a bit louder than a whisper but still everyone could hear him clearly like professor McGonagall he knew how to keep the attention of the class on him.

''as there is little to no foolish wand waving here many of you will hardly believe that this is magic I don't really think the most of you will understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes the delicate power of liquids that creep through the veins bewitching the mind ensnaring the senses I can teach you how to bottle fame brew glory and even put a stopper in death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach''

The people at the akatsuki table just smirked knowing there was no way they were dunderheads Hermione was at the edge of her seat looking eager to proof that she was not a dunderhead and Ron and Alex where gaping like idiots or as Snape would say dunderheads so Snape started taking roll call until he stopped ad Alex

''ah yes Alex potter our new celebrity tell me what would I get if I added powdered rood of asphodel to an infusion of worm wood''

Alex just shrugs and says ''I don't know''

''Next question then where would you look if I asked you to look for an bezoar''

''aren't you supposed to be the one teaching us this stuff'' he said with a taunting smirk

'' final question wat is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane''

Alex suddenly gained a smug smile and said ''oh pick on someone else snivelus there's probably no one in any house that could answer those questions''

Snape gained a sneer and looked like he wanted to strangle him but then calmed down and said ''now this is a prime example that fame isn't everything and you said no one could answer those questions let test that theory Uchiha answer to the first question''

''if combined those ingredients form the base of the draught of the living death which can put whatever drank it in a near deathlike state they can't wake up from unless given the counter potion''

Snape had a small smirk and said ''indeed ten points to slytherin miss li second question''

''a bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat and can cure most poisons and even if they don't cure them they will still slow them down''

''Correct miss li ten points to Ravenclaw miss patil''

Ad this both Padma and parvati looked up.

''Gryffindor one third question''

''it's the same plant that also go's by the name aconite and is one of the basic ingredients for the wolfs bane potion which lets a werewolf keep his mind during the full moon''

''correct again ten points for Gryffindor it looks like fame isn't everything potter''

Everyone looked shocked Snape actually gave points to another house but slytherin and he even gave points to Gryffindor which many deemed impossible it looks like his hate for the potters is stronger than his hate for Gryffindor who would have taught.

''well why aren't all of you copying this down'' and suddenly there was a surge for quills and parchment ''and potter fifty points from Gryffindor for your arrogance and insulting a teacher''

There was a groan from the Gryffindor students and a lot of glares where aimed at Alex

After that they were told to make a simple potion to cure boils which was easy for our group until in the middle of the class there was an explosion from blaze cauldron who had chosen to work alone who was now laughing.

''zabini what are you doing' 'asked Snape

''well professor your speech about the art of potion brewing gave me the desire to show you my art''

''This isn't art mister zabini''

''but it is art is fleeting and can only bin seen for a few seconds seconds that is why art is an explosion''

After I heard that I couldn't help but smirk and look at artemis and Daphne who both copied it my hunch was right he is perfect for the power of deidara now they just have to convince him to join.

 **(night time astronomy tower)**

Both harry and artemis where sitting on top of the astronomy tower contemplating their first day of school after the potions class every Gryffindor was mad at Alex and ignored him.

All three of our akatsuki members had also unanimously decided that as soon as they found a good place to train they would sent a reinforced shadow clone to class so they could keep training don't get them wrong they enjoy classes but they already noticed that their training would suffer if they went to class each day and with the shadow clones memory transfer when they dispel they wouldn't miss anything.

Also during dinner they gained a howler from James potter which they burned before it could finish leaving a lot of students pondering why they never did that when they got a howler.

Now normally when this would happen it would have put them in a bad mood but tonight they would be meeting their mother so nothing could get their mood down.

They had first met their mother during a full moon a year into their training they had clashed a yin and yang chakra attack which shined on the full moon because of which she was able to astraly project herself to them and boy where they surprised when they came face to face with the first chakra user kaguya otsutsuki but what she explained them actually shocked them.

It turns out she was never obsessed with chakra it turned out she was posed by a leech demon who took over the original white zetsu and turned him into a vessel by the name of black zetsu who eventually took over kaguya and controlled her like a puppet.

And then during the fight with her sons they didn't even try to find out the reason why their mother acted the way she did even if she never acted that way before and she got sealed away by her own sons who saw her as a demon.

Then years later during the fourth shinobi war she is freed again and taken over by black zetsu again but this time she was able to separate herself from zetsu and regain control over her body but when she tried to explain herself she was sealed again leading to her being sealed away again for thousands of years until she met us.

We didn't trust her at first but over time we started to see her as our mother that is also the reason why they wanted to gain the power from the keys to unseal mother they needed indra's and Ashura's yin and yang chakra and the rinnegan they have the chakra done the only thing they need is the rinnegan.

This is also why they named their leader of the akatsuki after their mother so she can take over as leader and act in the political field when she is free and letting arty and harry do normal missions.

So right now they had set up wards to keep people away and had a table up with snacks so they could talk to their mother in peace.

Both of them looked at each other and nodded arty put her hands on Harry's back and pushed yang chakra into him which he send to his right eye and he also sends his yin chakra to his left eye.

But when he opens them they had changed they were his sharingan but one was a clear silver version and the second a pure gold version which he aimed at the moon which started to shine a little brighter.

When they felt a presence behind them they stopped behind them stood a woman with pale white skin silver hair and deactivated byakugan eyes wearing a kimono and smiling ad them.

She walked over to them and hugged them they quickly send yin and yang chakra through their body so she could touch them ''it's so good to see you two again now how is school going come on tell me everything ''

They quickly hugged their mother back and they went to sit down and started telling her about their first school day the lessons they had and pretty much everything else but she couldn't help but notice the sad smile the two had when they talked about their friends.

It turned out that they missed their surrogate big sister anko and that nice clan heiress yakumo they always told her so much about so she gave them a way they could get them into this world they just needed some hard to obtain items but after that they cheered up and continued to tell her about their day.

Add the end she couldn't help but smile ad her children's antics ''well looks like you two had an eventful day''

''yeah I can't wait to see Alex face as we keep harming his reputation I wish we had some small summons to help with humiliating him'' arty said with a smirk which was copied by harry

''that is not possible I'm afraid most summon clans are gone oh that reminds me if you want an animal path for your rinnegan when you do unlock it you will have to take some dangerous animals from the human or magical world and turn them personally in to your summon animal when you have the rinnegan'' kaguya said with a small smile

Harry just smiled ''thank you for telling that beforehand mom''

So until about three in the evening they talked with their mother unfortunately that was the longest she could stay so she went back to her prison after giving both of a kiss on the forehead they kept a tough mask up when she was their but when she was gone they couldn't help but let a few tears flow.

They both hated that they could only see their mother once a month for a few hours but then again this also made their resolve to complete their plan stronger they would change the world free their mother and no one was gonna stop them.

 **And chapter end**

 **I am actually glad with this chapter so to close down this chapter will do another**

 **Fanfiction recommendation**

 **The first is reading Naruto the forced fighter by spirit soldier summary: Team RWBY and team JNPR got teleported into a living room. There, they have to read the book of Naruto the Forced fighter. Watch, as they read about their alternate selves and Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable shinobi. And also see how RWBY reacts to their alternate selves fighting over Naruto. That's going to be fun.**

 **The second is Naruto son of the heavenly rabbit by haretasora summary: After the war the village betrays him, only 3 people left close to him. The Bijuu resealed against their wills. In an attempt to bring the Bijuu back to him so he could save them he inadvertently reforms the Juubi. After speaking to it he finds out who his real mother is. Kaguya Otsutsuki the woman he defeated in the war. Descendant of Amaterasu and the Shinju.**

 **And the final one is personas and wizards by arawn D. Draven summary: What if after a car accident, Harry found himself in a small Japanese town known as Inaba, and was found by Dojima Ryotaro, several years before the events of Persona 4? How would that change the events in Persona 4? And what would happen if a Persona-wielding Harry Potter was summoned to participate in the Triwizard Tournament?**


	6. not a chapter

**Not a chapter**

 **Hey everyone this is not a chapter but a question to my readers I am thinking of starting a new story I have a few concepts but I can't decide so I will put them in here and put up a poll on my profile for you to pick the story you want to see next these are the story's and yes I know it's all gundam related I that's because watched it and my imagination just kept giving me these ideas so will see where it ends**

First is a gundam 00 – gundam seed/destiny crossover this is the summary

Ribbons almark dies in his final battle with setsuna F seiei thinking could it have been possible for me to understand humans if I had just tried after which he ends up reborn in the gundam seed world together with his two new siblings Kira and cagalli. But in the end they are separated Kira is adopted by the yamato family and cagalli by the athha family while ribbons is placed in an orb orphanage where he meets his new best friend Selene McGriff. **(Same age as ribbons instead of older)** The two of them are soon seen as geniuses and together they recreated the GN drives and also make a system that starts the process of turning the pilot into an innovator they are also put in charge of an orb black ops unit code name celestial being so now ribbons and his team fight alongside the archangel to stop the war with zaft

 **Gundams and pilots**

Gundam 1.5 piloted by ribbons loussier  
 **equipment**  
 **1 x GN Buster Rifle**  
 **1 x Alvaaron Cannon  
1 x GN shield  
2 x GN beam saber **

**Special equipment and functions  
GN binders  
TRANS AM **

gundam virtue piloted by Selene McGriff  
 **equipment  
1 x GN bazooka  
2 x GN canon  
2 x GN beam saber  
**

**special equipment and functions  
burst mode  
GN field  
TRANS AM**

 **The pilots from this point on wont make an appearance in their machine until around episode 35 of the anime**  
gundam portent piloted by lunamaria hawk  
 **equipment  
2 x GN Vulcan  
1 x GN smash rifle  
1 x GN pierce sword  
2 x GN beam saber**

 **Special equipment and functions  
GN field  
TRANS AM  
7 x karel units (a group of haro in machines to fix the team mobile suits if the mechanic isn't there)**

gundam kyrios piloted by Stella loussier **(she** **is saved by ribbons before she could be made an earth forces extent and comes to see him as her big brother she even offers him to take her last name because she knows he hates the name almark for some reason)**  
 **equipment  
GN sub machine gun  
GN Vulcan  
GN shield  
2 x GN beam saber  
GN missile pod**

 **Special equipment and functions  
TRANS AM  
hidden blade in the shield  
fighter mode **

**Ptolemy 2 crew  
** captain is Natarle Badgiruel  
pilot is my oc kai Uchiha  
bridge crew meyrin Hawke and feldt clyne **(lacus sister basically feldt grace from gundam 00)  
** mechanic is Erica Simmons

 **Pairing is mostly canon except for these  
** kai x meyrin  
lunamaria x feldt  
ribbons I am not sure about yet but I was thinking Selene McGriff or Natarle Badgiruel or both let me know wat you want if this story is chosen

 **The second story is a harry potter – gundam seed/destiny crossover**

Harry potter is betrayed by most of his friends after it turned out Voldemort created another horcrux and is resurrected a few years after the war but the last straw is when the love of his life su li which he had a soul bond with gets killed so he attempts a ritual to send him back in time but he ends up meeting a god who gives him another chance ad a life and his love su li but hints that it won't be like he thinks so he accepts and ends up in Heliopolis with the memories of his gundam seed counterpart who is part of an orb black ops program so he blends in for a month before zaft attacks and he gets in his gundam with his partner lunamaria hawk

He will be called to another dimension version for the tri wizard tournament

 **Gundams and their pilots**

Gundam wing piloted by harry potter  
 **equipment  
multiple output buster rifle (45 % beam rifle/ 70% Agni beam canon/ 100% tannhauser)  
1 x beam saber  
2 x machine canons  
shield **

**Special equipment and functions  
ZERO system  
fighter mode  
N jammer canceler **

Gundam epyon piloted by lunamaria Hawke  
 **equipment  
multiple output buster rifle (45 % beam rifle/ 70% Agni beam canon/ 100% tannhauser)  
1 x beam sword  
2 x epyon claw  
shield  
1 x heat rod  
2x Vulcan gun **

**Special equipment and functions  
fighter mode  
ZERO system  
N jammer canceler **

justice gundam piloted by su li **(yes athrun won't survive in this one I never really liked him)**

 **pairings  
** harry x lunamaria x su li  
cagalli x meyrin the rest is canon 

**Next is a gundam build fighter – gundam seed /destiny crossover with some characters from RWBY**

Kai Uchiha is an accomplished gunpla fighter together with his team weiss schnee and Blake belladonna they entered the same world cup as sei and reiji but after the incident with the plavsky particles they are scattered across the world of gundam seed with kai ending up saving the archangel so now his goal is to protect the archangel and meet up with his friends

 **Gundams and pilots**

Death rose gundam piloted by kai Uchiha (custom gundam deathschyte) **  
equipment  
1 x GN scythe/sniper (basically the gundam has crescent rose but instead of bullets it fires GN beams)  
2 x GN Vulcan  
1 x GN beam saber  
5 x GN fangs **

**special equipment and functions  
ZERO system  
TRANS AM**

yuki exia piloted by weiss schnee **(custom gundam exia)  
equipment  
1 x GN sword (this is exia sword gun)  
2 x GN Vulcans  
1 x GN rapier **

**special equipment and functions  
particle transformation field (can be used as a GN field and allows you to glide across beams)  
TRANS AM booster (allows you to use TRANS AM longer and can be used as a core fighter)  
Veda based operating system**

shadow gaia gundam piloted by Blake belladonna **(custom gaia gundam)  
equipment  
gambol shroud (can be used as a katana beam pistol the sheath can gain a beam edge to be used as a second blade and)  
2 x GN blasters  
2 x GN beam blade  
2 x GN Vulcan**

 **special equipment and functions  
mirage colloid  
TRANS AM**

 **pairings for this story I'm not sure about but I was thinking  
kai x Blake x weiss  
but I would like to hear other people's opinions if this story is chosen **

**these are the options please go to the poll on my profile and vote**


	7. rewrite notice

**Hello everyone I'm back sorry that it took so long I have a reason for that I unfortunately have had a lot going on in my personal life because of which I have been doing more around the house and also helping with taking care of my little sister ad school and work into the mix and I didn't have much time to write.**

 **I will try to start writing again but I'm still very busy so updates will be inconsistent**

 **first and most important I'm not happy about this story so I'm making a rewrite you can find it under** _ **legacy of madara and the moon**_ **where you will also find the pairing who was given to me by Gravin X so thank you for that I really like the pairing all the choices for the poll will also stay.**

 **second is the poll the winner with only one vote against it is the harry potter seed destiny story which I'm gonna post with the first chapter of legacy of madara and the moon.**

 **I'm also working on one more story that I will try to post as soon as possible which is a harry potter and akame ga kill crossover**


End file.
